Transformers 5: Rise of Galvatron
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: A fragment of an ancient relic from Cybertron's past leads Cade Yeager and the Autobots around the world in a race against time to prevent Galvatron and his new Decepticon army from acquiring the rest of it. Meanwhile, deep in space, the Autobot leader Optimus Prime discovers a shocking revelation regarding his identity... and the sole reason their entire race was created.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Guess what? Since it is just 31 days away until my birthday, I decided to give you guys an early treat and publish the prologue chapter for "**Transformers 5:Rise of Galvatron**"! :D**

**So, to all those who were eagerly waiting for this, especially **_Answerthecall_**_, _you can now sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>6,000 years before the Great War<em>

A small oval ship swiftly flew in space, followed by a group of black triangular spacecrafts.

The pilot, a tall silver mech with a faceplate, immediately swerved the controls to the right as he avoided a barrage of cannon fire from his pursuers. Quickly, he activated the ship's automated gun turrets and they fired back at the fightercrafts.

_I must warn them of the enemy's plan_, he thought as he avoided another barrage. As he neared a small planet with a crimson atmosphere and five moons, one of the chasing ships unleashed a volley of missile. It homed in on their target, hitting the engine and other vital parts with a huge explosion.

Inside the cockpit, red warning lights started to flash as the computer anmounced the ship's deteriorating systems.

_No!_ He thought in despair.

As he tried desperately to alter the ship's course from crashing into the planet, another explosion shook the vessel.

As it fall from the red sky, he sent out a warning message.

"_**Calling all Knights of Cybertron! The enemy has located our home! They are coming!**_"

**===LINEBREAK===**

Deep in space, on a huge spaceship, seven mechanical beings received the message. Relaying the warning to their planet's leaders, the group changed the ship's original course and blasted off into the depths of space.

* * *

><p><em>50 years later<em>

_Planet Cybertron_

"Hurry! There's not much time left!" A tall red mech with a staff said urgently to his three companions behind him. The small group were currently walking along a huge hallway filled with strange designs on both walls. As they neared a large door on the far side, a loud explosion shook the ground and small cracks appeared all around them.

Placing a hand on the wall and planting his staff on the floor to steady himself, the red mech glanced behind him to see the other three staring at the ceiling with a concerned look.

"We should have stayed up there to fight..." A tall silver mech with gold linings, large shoulder armors and a glowing circle in his chest murmured.

The red one shook his head sadly and answered.

"We can't change their fate, Vector. It was already sealed when the enemy discovered our planet's location."

"Then why do we still fight, if all of this is for naught?" A bulky mech with a fiery left arm and a frosty right hand said in a rumbling voice.

"Because of hope." A sleek robot with a feminine voice and slightly pink red color said softly. "So long as hope remains, there is still a chance for a brighter future."

"A future that we shall help them change." The red mech nodded. "Now, let us continue. We have spent too much time already." He said, and they resumed their walk.

They stopped in front of a large door emblazoned with thirteen glyphs. Four of these glowed brightly in their presence. One glowed red. But the other eight were all dimmed and lifeless.

"We are all that remains..." Their femme companion gazed at the symbols with a sad expression.

"And so it falls on us to continue the fight." Their red companion said as they entered a large chamber. In the center stood a circular pedestal with a computer monitor at its front. On top of it sat a blue and white orb glowing brightly and pulsating. Connected to the pedestal were multiple wires lying on the ground or hanging on the ceiling, their ends buried deep in various places across the room. Occasionally, a yellow glow would run from one end of each wire and travel along its length as the orb pulsates.

"What are you planning, Alpha Trion?" Vector asked the red mech curiously. He knew what was the orb. And he hoped that whatever his brother was planning, it won't endanger them all.

Alpha Trion didn't reply and approached the orb instead. He lifted his arms and staff and spoke.

"Awake, Vector Sigma!"

At once, the orb pulsated rapidly and the yellow glow in the wires started to flow faster. A beam shot out from the computer and scanned Alpha Trion before vanishing. With a deep rumble, a face appeared and spoke.

"**I hear you, great one.**" It said in a mechanical voice.

"The hour is at hand, Sigma. The day that the Covenant has foretold had finally come." Alpha Trion answered gravely as he lowered his hands.

The being nodded and replied. "**And what is it that you wish for me to do?**"

Without a second thought, the aged Prime answered. "Launch the Vault into space. Safe from our enemy's reach." Behind him, the trio looked sad and dejected.

"Most of my greatest works are stored in there..." The femme sniffed.

"And if it falls into their hands, there's no telling what they would do with them." Alpha Trion said.

"He is right, Solus. Even I wouldn't want _them_ using our creations. Especially that one." The bulky mech said with a meaningful look at his companions. Solus glanced at Vector and they both grimaced at the thought.

"Which is why this must be done." Alpha Trion nodded. "Sigma, initiate the launch sequence."

"**Vector Sigma acknowledges. Starting launch sequence now.**" The orb said. It glowed bright and a live footage of a building appeared on the monitor. Every now and then, an explosion will flash brightly on the screen. Suddenly, the structure exploded and they saw a sleek spacecraft blasted off into space from the wreckage before something blows up and the screen only shows static.

"**Launch complete.**" Vector Sigma confirmed.

Alpha Trion nodded and turned back to the trio.

"Go fetch the Apprentices. We need them for what will happen next."

His brethren looked confused at this but he shook his head and said, "There's no time. I'll explain everything when they arrive. Alchemist, please fetch them."

The bulky mech huffed. "Fine." He said before walking outside. They waited a few more minutes in a tensed silence with the occassional explosion rocking the chamber. Until at last, the door opened and Alchemist came back with four other mechs.

As Alpha Trion saw them, he felt his spark getting heavy. He gripped the rod in his fist tightly and spoke.

"Where are the others, Evac?" He asked a white and red mech. "There should be fourteen of you."

Evac shook his head sadly and replied. "They have already fallen, Alpha. Died defending the entrance of the Well." At this, the others cried out in dismay.

"The AllSpark! What about the AllSpark? We can't let them touch it!" Vector said with concern.

"The Cube is safe, Vector." A blue mech assured him. "We buried it deep in a temple that only a Prime can open."

Vector looked at the others with concern still lingering in his optics, but nodded and remained silent.

"What's the status outside?" Solus asked. At this, a black and grey mech answered.

"All the city-states have been overrun, Solus. Except Iacon. Even as I speak, Nova Prime and the remaining defenders are gathering outside the Citadel in one last stand."

Alpha Trion clenched his fist at this, but shook his head sadly at the way Vector, Solus and Alchemist were looking at him.

"We can't change their fate." He said as he stared directly at their optics. "But we can save their future."

"How?" Evac asked. Alpha Trion looked conflicted for a few moments before turning back towards Vector Sigma.

"Sigma... Initiate the Memory Wipe protocol." He said. At this, the others shouted in protest.

"What are you doing, Alpha?!" Vector cried in anger.

"Only what needs to be done." He answered without so much as a glance. "I'm going to wipe out every trace and memory of our existence and that of the Knights from their processors."

"But why?" Vector asked in confusion.

"Because if _they_ found out the location of the Matrix and that of Megatronus' Sarcophagus, they will use them both to revive _him_ and the entire universe will be plunge into darkness once more." He said while looking at all of them in their optics.

"You do realize that there are still records of us? We would still be considered as myths." Alchemist rumbled softly.

"And those records will be just that. Records. Something written that can never be truly proven." He countered.

"What about us?" Evac argued. "The legacy can't end this way. It just can't!"

"Which is why I called you and the remaining Apprentices, Evac." Alpha Trion said. "The Age of the Primes is coming into an end. As was foretold. With the Seven Knights and their leader no more, it falls in your hands to continue the legacy."

"I... don't understand." The mech said.

Alpha Trion sighed. "The memory wipe will affect everyone not part of the Thirteen or the Knights. As the remaining members of your order, it is now your task to rebuild it once all of this is over." He then turned to Vector Sigma.

"It is time."

However, the being shook his head and replied.

"**Request denied. All of the Primes' consent required.**"

Alpha Trion looked at his brothers and spoke.

"There's no other way." He said in a grave tone.

The trio looked at each other before Alchemist sighed and said, "I, Alchemist Prime, Master of all Elements, hereby gives Vector Sigma permission to initiate the memory wipe." As he finished, he looked at his sister. Sadness evident in her optics, Solus spoke softly.

"I, Solus Prime, The Forger, hereby gives Vector Sigma permission to initiate the memory wipe." She then looked at Vector. The tall mech didn't speak for a brief moment until finally, with a dejected look and a heavy spark, he said.

"I, Vector Prime, Master of Time and Space, hereby gives Vector Sigma permission to initiate the memory wipe."

Alpha Trion nodded solemnly and thumped his staff on the floor.

"And I, Alpha Trion, The Chronicler, hereby gives Vector Sigma permission to initiate the memory wipe." As he finished, the orb glowed once more and the being replied.

"**Vector Sigma acknowledges. Initiating Memory Wipe protocol. Starting in 300 seconds... 299... 298... 297...**" As the countdown starts, Alpha Trion turned to Vector Prime and asked, "Brother, are the swords safe?"

The Prime nodded and answered. "They are safe."

"Solus?" Alpha Trion asked the femme next.

"You know I always have my hammer everywhere I go." She said simply. Finally, the red Prime looked at Alchemist, who shrugged and produced a strange lense from one of his chambers. As the countdown reaches zero, Vector Sigma flashed bright for a few seconds before reverting to his original state.

"**Memory Wipe complete.**" It announced before entering into a deep slumber. Alpha Trion nodded once more before looking at the other Primes and Apprentices.

"It is done." His brethren looked at each other and Vector spoke.

"What happens now?" He asked.

The Chronicler lowered his gaze and answered.

"Now, we part ways." He said sadly.

"What?!" All of them shouted at once.

"What is it this time?" Solus demanded. She can't bear to lose any more of her brothers. Not when they were all that remains.

Her brother didn't answer her question. In a soft voice, he spoke.

"Vector, Solus, Alchemist. You three must leave this planet at once. Protect the Hammer and the Saber. I have a feeling that they will be needed in the future."

"What do you mean?" Alchemist asked, not understanding the words of his brother.

Alpha Trion closed his optics and murmured. "Cybertron's dark age is just starting, brother. But all of this must come to pass. And another darker one will begin just after this. However, a new leader will rise, bearing our legacy. And through him, he will save us all from a great evil and usher in a new golden age."

"And you want us to survive, so that we could help this "leader" you are referring to." Vector concluded.

"Indeed." He nodded as he opened his optics and slowly approach the entrance. "You are the only one capable of manipulating space, Vector. You and the others could hide until the time is right for you to return." He said while walking towards the door.

"What about you?" Alchemist asked with concern.

Alpha Trion stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He glanced at the Apprentices, who nodded in a silent agreement. With a fierce determination only a true Prime could muster, the red mech spoke in a hard tone.

"I'm going to lead a rebellion."

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for the prologue chapter? :D<strong>

**Anyway, as you may have guessed, I am using some plot elements from both G1 and Prime continuity, combining them in Bayverse to form my own version of Transformers 5. Hopefully, this will turn out good. :)**

**Next update should be up next week. Until then, please Read and Review!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Oh, wow! 6 reviews, 7 favorites and 12 follows for just the prologue! :D This things keeps me inspired to write more!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A lone mech stood in the middle of a barren wasteland, staring with a longing expression at the night sky.<p>

It has been already a year since he left his home in search of many answers. A year since he left to prevent his family from being targeted because of him. And a year since he started his journey among the stars.

Now, fixing his gaze at a certain point where the general location of his home can be found, he replayed the broken distress message he recieved a few months ago.

"_**Th...is...ity comman...Ul...nus!...Reque...ing imm...iate ba...up!...To a...one wh...ca...hear thi...ur sit...ion...i...critical!...We are in nee...of di...upport!...Pleas...es...ond!**_"

As soon as he heard this, he immediately postponed his voyage and tracked down the signal to the planet he was now in.

Finally tearing his gaze away from the sky and looking upon the horizon with a determined expression, he sent back a much long awaited reply.

_I'm coming, old friend._

And so, with that last message, his body shifted into a red and blue truck with flame designs before driving fast into the night.

**=LINEBREAK=**

_Somewhere in Mexico..._

"Doctor, I think we're almost there." A young blonde woman said to a middle-age guy beside her. Behind them trailed a small group of men and women wearing protective helmets and carrying flashlights.

"Yes, Selina." The man replied with a British accent while looking at a map. "The entrance to the main chamber should be just a few yards ahead." He said. His group were currently walking along a narrow hallway 6 feet wide and 12 feet high, filled with strange markings on both walls.

As the group, obviously an exploration team, pressed forward, Selina spoke again.

"Dr. Burton, what do you think we'll find inside?" She asked the man curiously.

Dr. Burton looked at his assistant with a thoughtful expression. "Who knows? Mayan temples like these were built to act as an observatory. It could be that we'll find more clues as to how they study the stars and predict astronomical phenomenons such as eclipses. That, or we could find another ancient calendar of theirs."

"I'll bet you guys 50 bucks it will say the world will end again next year." A young man in his early twenties said with a snort, earning him a chuckle from the entire group.

"I don't doubt your words, Connor." Dr. Burton smiled. "But, hopefully, we could find something better than that." He said. It was his lifelong dream of finding an ancient relic that no one else has discovered yet. As such, when he learned about another buried Mayan temple in Mexico, he immediately assembled an expedition team to comb its depths. The temple, an ancient observatory based on various documents he had read, was unusually large for an average Mayan structure like it. Standing at 300 feet and having an area of at least 600 square feet, only the top quarter can be seen from the ground. The rest were buried deep. As they neared the entrance to the main chamber, Dr. Burton's excitement grew considerably.

Finally stopping in front of it, he could discern some strange symbols carved on the 15 feet rock entrance. Wiping away accumulated dusts from years of being buried underneath the ground, he saw 13 glyphs surrounding a weird boxy insignia similar to a face.

"Doctor, I don't think those are Mayan." Selina said beside him.

"No. They are not." He murmured while brushing two fingers on a glyph. "Not even Egyptian or any other type of symbol I've seen."

"Yeah. Those seems curvy like the Chinese. But unlike them, these ones seem devoid of any straight lines." A man, an expert in ancient languages and symbols, said while staring at it.

"I think its best if we enter now." Dr. Burton decided. "We might be able to find something inside. Something we can use to decipher these symbols." He motioned for his team to proceed, and with four strong men pushing against the large door, they opened it with some effort.

As soon as they had moved the entrance wide enough for three people to enter side by side, Burton and his team cautiously stepped inside. Shining their flashlights around, they saw that the room was adorned with more strange symbols carved all over the walls. Filled with stone tablets and ancient clay jars, the chamber was around 60 feet wide and 60 feet high. Looking upwards, they noticed that the ceiling was dome-shaped with a large 6 feet wide hole in its center. However, what caught their entire attention was the pillar sitting in the middle of the chamber. Standing straight at 5 feet, the column holds a strange metallic and spherical object around 3 feet in diameter.

Dr. Burton immediately dropped his flashlight in shock at seeing it. No ancient civilisation can craft something like it. Not with the primitive tools of that time. Only one thing came to his mind when he saw it, and that whoever or whatever made it didn't come from Earth. Approaching the object slowly, Burton whispered in awe.

"My God..."

* * *

><p><em>Yeager Residence, Texas<em>

Beads of sweat rolled down Cade Yeager's forehead as he gingerly attached two wires together from a gadget he was working on.

A year after the battle in Hong Kong, Cade Yeager and his daughter had finally rebuilt their home with help from Joshua Joyce and the government. Standing on the same spot as their previous house, whom the space bounty hunter Lockdown blew up, Cade's new humble abode was different than any other. For one, it has a large garage capable of housing six to eight vehicles, though only half of it were being occupied at the moment. The main house, where he and his daughter lived, was built exactly like their former one. Fortunately, most of their possessions survived the explosion, especially their family pictures and some of his inventions, something that Cade was happy for. However, their property's most distinctive feature was the large building connected to the garage.

Replacing both the barn and his workshop, the building was twice the size of their house. Filled with various tools ranging from bolts and screws to welding equipments to high-end computers and large plasma monitors, the structure was an inventor's dream workshop. His dream workshop.

Cade Yeager smiled as he thought about how their entire lives had changed just by finding an old damaged and rundown truck. In reparation for the crimes committed by Harold Attinger to his family, the government has given them financial aid. Apart from rebuilding their home, they also paid Tessa's entire tuition fee in college and any course she may take as well as giving Cade a job after learning that he is an aspiring inventor.

With his daughter studying in a campus, Cade spends most of his days tinkering with some of his original ideas as well as those left by the deceased Autobot scientist, Que. With the entire NEST forces either killed in combat or by Cemetery Wind, most of Que's works were shelved due to it being complicated for even the smartest engineers. Fortunately, Cade was not an engineer but an inventor, and it was an inventor's nature to tinker with even the most complicated object.

Now, as he finished revising the original Grapple Glove, Cade attached it to his right arm in order to test it. Looking around briefly for something to fire it to, he settled on a soda can sitting at one of the workbenches a few yards ahead. Holding out his arm and supporting it with the other, Cade fired. It homed in on its target before embedding itself in the aluminum tin can, its three-pronged claws gripping it tightly.

_Now, for the actual test._ He thought.

With a press of a button, a mechanism in the glove starts wounding back the wires, soda can in tow. In just three seconds, Cade was now holding the can and drinking its contents with a smug look.

Satisfied that the test was a success, he emptied the drink and threw it in a trash can afterwards before exiting the workshop to have his lunch.

As he entered the hallway connecting their living room to the kitchen, pausing briefly to wipe away some dust in his Cybertronian weapon hanging on the wall, he heard two voices conversing inside the room.

"Don't worry, Bones! We'll fix you up in no time!" One of them said.

"And he'll just broke down again after two days." A second voice sighed.

"Oh, shut up!" The first one snapped. "Just help me fix his circuits!"

Cade entered the room to find two certain minibots working on something.

One of the bots was colored blue, with large red eyes and wheels for feet. The other one was black with blue eyes and grey hairs. As Cade saw them, he noticed they were working on that robotic dog he built a few years earlier.

"He broke down again?" He said as he knelt beside them.

"Yeah." The black one said with a nod. "Processor short-circuited while we were trying to install an advance scanner. But apparently, the damage done by your house' destruction prevented this one from getting an upgrade." He said, pointing at the dog. "I told Wheelie here it's no use, but-"

"Come on, we can still fix him!" Said bot argued while opening a hatch in the dog's forehead and taking out some wires.

"I did a scan, Wheelie. The circuits were heavily damaged." Brains said while climbing on a sofa chair and turning on the TV. He browsed through the channels briefly until he came upon HBO, which was playing Star Trek.

"No, no. Bones can still be fixed..." Wheelie muttered as he removed some more wires.

"Why did you named him Bones?" Cade asked curiously as he stood up.

"Because of his "warrior goddess"." Brains answered without taking off his eyes from the movie.

"Warrior goddess?" Cade raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. First human female he ever met. Has a dog named Bones. She became her friend slash slave. Left him afterwards. Gave Bones as a parting gift, but the dog died just a year after Chicago." Brains said simply.

"Hey! I wasn't a slave to her!" Wheelie protested as he fiddled with some wires and screws. "I just wanna help her in their motorcycle shop."

"Yeah. Whatever." Brain waved his hand dismissively.

"Um, okay." Cade said, shifting slightly in his feet. "Anyway, did the others called yet?"

"Yup." Wheelie replied. "Said they'll be back in two hours."

Cade nodded at this and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Alright, I'll just be in the kitchen. If you need something for Bones here," He gestured to the robotic dog with a smile. "Just use the workshop." He said before entering the kitchen. Deciding on a simple lunch, he boiled some pasta noodles and chopped some sausages into small bits. Afterwards, he opened a can of spaghetti sauce and poured it into the noodles along with the sausages. Sprinkling some grated cheese into the meal, he finally sat down on their dining table and began to eat. Halfway through his lunch though, Wheelie suddenly screamed.

"Cade! There's some government cars approaching us!" The bot yelled as he entered the kitchen, shaking slightly with fear. Ever since the massacre at NEST base, Wheelie had developed a fear in anything related to special government agencies.

Knowing both their past experiences with such situations, Cade quickly stood up and headed back to the living room, followed swiftly by Wheelie. They saw Brains standing in the windowsill, silently watching a trio of black SUVs stopped in front of their yard.

"Sensors picked them up just five minutes ago." The bot said, referring to the early warning system they installed all around the perimeter. "By the time Wheelie fetched you, they were already driving in our yard."

"Have you contact the others about this?" Cade asked grimly as they watched a group of men in suits and ties stepped out of their cars.

"Yes. They should be here within 30 minutes."

"They looked like those guys from Men In Black." Wheelie muttered. Then he looked at Cade. "What should we do now?"

Watching the agents silently for a brief moment, Cade decided to speak with them first. After all, they might just be visiting them to check if they were doing good. Besides, he couldn't see any weapons. And that should be a good sign.

"Go upstairs and stay there. I'll go outside to talk with them." Cade said before going to the door. He paused, then added. "If... something bad happens to me, make sure these guys doesn't leave the area alive." He finished darkly before opening the door and stepping outside.

As they watched him approached a man with black hair and tinted shades, Brains couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

"And that's why I like him better than Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>I think you guys already have a clue as to the identity of that man whom Cade approached. ;)<strong>

**Now, let me clear things up. I'll be changing the appearances and personalities of some characters AND objects for this story. This is to make sure that they can fit well into the overall plot. Plus, I want to envision them this way because I'd like them to be as realistic as possible. I hope this won't get anyone mad at me. xD**

**Now, time to answer your wonderful reviews!**

_BlueStar19_**: _Thanks! If ever I did suffer a writer's block, I'll be sure to contact you! :)_**

_Answerthecall_**: _Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoyed it!_**

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics_**: **_**Thanks! I'll try to make every chapter as interesting as possible. :)**_

_Veritas1995_**: **_**I don't think Hasbro calls the shots. xD But, you're right about MB. Still, without his TF films, we wouldn't be writing any fanfics about them and there'll be no TF Prime and War For Cybertron at all. xD**_

_DesendraRecess_**: **_**You're the second one who told me that. Is it really that good? :D**_

_MaddySan5926_**: **_**You bet it will!**_

**And, that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! A little fun trivia though. Cade Yeager's lunch was actually how my aunty always cooks my spaghetti. Though we just recently found out that it tastes much better if you add some ham. Hope I didn't make anyone hungry! xD**

**On a completely and utterly unrelated topic, who's excited for _Blood of Olympus_? :D**

**Please Read and Review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I totally owe you an apology! I know this update was long overdue, and I'm really sorry for that. I have 3 stories to update, and during the week that I was supposedly to start writing the next chapters for them including this, something came up that forced me to stop writing for at least 5 days. That was 2 weeks ago. Last week, I promised myself I will REALLY resume writing. However, another thing happened.**

**The Walking Dead marathon.**

**That one was now my fault. But, what do you expect? I have never ever watched an entire season of that badass series. Seriously, I'm not joking. XD It never interested me one bit. Partly because I never get to watch it from the start of season 1 back in 2010, so I couldn't understand what's happening most of the time. Heck, I tried a few episodes of season 4 last year. And, well, it somehow made me interested. Somehow. But still not enough. And then, they did a marathon. I think it was season 2 already when I started watching it(the part where Rick and the gang were looking for Sophia). And when I saw it, I said to myself, 'Screw the updates!'." XD Then, my birthday came(october 14). We celebrated it 2 days earlier for various reasons. And, it turned out well. :D**

**So, yeah. It was a lame excuse. But, it doesn't matter. I'm here and ready to update once more. Hope you guys will enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>As soon as Cade Yeager approached the apparent leader of the agents, he immediately knew they were not here just for a visit.<p>

The man was dark-skinned, probably in his late 30s to early 40s with a strong physique and short-cropped hair. Like the rest of his team, he wore a black suit with a tie and dark-tinted shades.

"Mr. Yeager? I'm Agent Fowler." The man introduced with a smile. "I'm from the CIA." He said as he shook hands briefly with Cade. However, at the mention of the government agency, Cade's expression visibly darkened.

"CIA, huh?" He spoke grimly while looking at the twelve or so agents behind Fowler. "I hate to tell you this, but me and my family had a bad run in with that agency just last year." He said with a hardened expression, remembering the ordeal. After those events, he immediately learned not to trust anybody that has something to do with the government.

"Of course, Mr. Yeager." Fowler said with an apologetic smile. "I heard about that. And I assure you, we are not here to repeat that same incident." He said assuringly.

"Then, why are you here?" Cade inquired, eyebrows raised. "Because I don't think this is just a normal visit."

Fowler took off his shades. "Are they in your garage?" He asked, his eyes scanning the area, landing on his enormous workshop briefly.

At this, Cade's eyebrows rose slightly higher. "Is that the reason for your visit?"

"You still haven't answered my question yet." Fowler said, fixing his gaze back on Cade.

"Because you haven't answered mine." The inventor retorted with a hard look.

"It's classified."

"Then how can I know you're not here to cause trouble?"

Fowler sighed. "Very well. I'll get right to the point, Mr. Yeager." He said in defeat. "We need their help. Again."

Suddenly, Cade laughed uncontrollably. He doubled over slightly, clutching his abdomen with a hand. Fowler and his agents then glanced at each other in a weird way, thinking that Cade might have gone insane already.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologize with a chuckle as he saw their looks, his laughing fits subsiding. "It's just that, it's the best joke I've heard in my entire life."

"I'm not joking, Mr. Yeager." Fowler said seriously.

"Last year was no joke either." Cade said with an equally serious expression as he straightened up.

"We know that." Fowler nodded in understanding. "And we are deeply sorry for what happened to you and your family. But-"

"It's not just about us." Cade cut him off. "You don't understand. They aren't willing to help you guys anymore. After what you did, they have already lost their trust on you. In fact, the only reason they were here is because their leader told them to protect my family and those we consider as one." He said with slight anger in his eyes. After living with the Autobots for a year and hearing of their stories, he realized just how much they suffered to the people they once swore to protect. And so, he vowed to himself that he will continue protecting them in every way he can.

"Mr. Yeager, I-" Fowler started again, only to be interrupted by the inventor once more.

"Look. I'm sorry, Agent Fowler. But," Cade shook his head sadly. "I can't help you with this." He said before he started to walk back towards his house. He was just halfway through when Fowler's next words made him stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Yeager!" The agent called. "You haven't let me finish talking yet." He paused as Cade slowly turned back to face him again. "We need their help because we discovered something that is certainly related to them." He explained, hoping this will spark Cade's interest.

Fortunately, it did. And the man briefly considered his next action before grunting in reply.

"Come inside."

**===LINEBREAK===**

The two sat in the dining table, facing each other. Fowler has his hands clasped in front of him, leaning forward on his seat as he stared at Cade, who was looking at a set of photos the agent brought. Beside them, a small brown enveloped was stamped with the word "CLASSIFIED" in large red ink.

Meanwhile, Cade was looking at a picture of a strange metallic spherical object encased in a thick glass container. It was covered with strange symbols that he soon realized he were familiar with.

"We found it deep in a Mayan temple." Fowler spoke in a soft voice. "We called it the "Sphere"."

"But, what is it?" Cade whispered in awe, adjusting his glasses slightly, not tearing his gaze away from the photo.

"We don't know." Fowler shook his head. "We moved it immediately in a safe facility since it was emanating a large amount of radiation. However, we couldn't discern what it is or its purpose." He shrugged helplessly.

"That's why you came here to see them." Cade guessed, taking off his glasses and setting them beside him in the table before looking at Fowler. "You were hoping they could help."

"Not hoping." The agent replied with a shake of his head and a smile. "We knew from the start that they will. After all, judging by those symbols in the object, it belongs to them. Much like the Cube." He said, referring to the AllSpark.

Cade nodded. "Cybertronian language." He explained, realizing what the symbols were. One of the many perks of living with alien robotic lifeforms is that he could learn as much as he could from them. One of that is their own language.

Fowler quirked his eyebrows at this. "I'm sorry?" He inquired, not having a clue what the inventor was talking about.

"The symbols. That's their language." He explained briefly. "Although, these ones seems to be old." Then, seeing Fowler's confused expression, he waved his hand dismissively. "Geek stuff. Never mind."

Fowler blinked, still confused but nodded. "So, you could understand what's written on the sphere?" He asked with hopeful look.

Unfortunately, Cade shook his head. "I'm afraid not. As I've said, these ones are old. They called it "Ancient Cybertronian". And I only know the basics of their modern version."

"I see." Fowler sighed, clearly disappointed. "Then, we really have to consult them." He said, more to himself than Cade.

"About that..." The man said slowly. "While this might help me convince them easier, I still don't think it is enough. I mean-"

Folwer held up his hands to interrupt him mid-sentence. "Mr. Yeager, I know what you mean. But you have to understand, the government needs to know if this thing is harmful or not. And the only way we can do that is through them."

"You should have thought of that before you did all those shit to them these past few years." Cade scowled angrily, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Mr. Yeager, we already learned our lesson." Fowler said sincerely. "In fact, we saw this as a great opportunity to regain their trust. However small it would be." He paused briefly, waiting for another snide remark from Cade. When none came, he continued. "Mr. Yeager, the government is willing to make amends with them. Right now, we need to know if the sphere is dangerous or not. After all, with those attacks in our country and other parts of the world during the last six years, we-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You need someone else to do the job that you guys can't handle. As always." Cade snorted in disgust at his government's incompetence at this kind of situation.

Fowler winced, then sighed as he realized just how correct Cade was. "You were right about that. And believe me, I myself is frustrated because we can't solve this kind of problems without relying on others like them. But, we have no other choice. Our country can't handle any more of these potential threats." He looked at Cade straight in the eyes as he said this. "I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, Mr. Yeager." He spoke in a slightly pleading voice.

Cade sighed, mulling over what the agent had said. Thinking of his words carefully, he spoke.

"Agent Fowler, I can't guarantee their cooperation. After all, some wounds takes time to heal." At this, Fowler sighed once more in disappointment. "However," Cade continued, seeing the man's expression. "I will try. But, I won't make any promises." He finished.

Fowler visibly relaxed at Cade's statement. "Thank you, Mr. Yeager." He nodded in satisfaction. "I assure you, we are very sincere about this." He stood up, a sign that he is ready to leave. Cade did the same, and Fowler extended his hand.

"I'll be going now, Mr. Yeager." He said as he shook hands with him once more. "All the information they need as well as how to contact us are inside the envelope." He gestured beside him. "Thank you for your time."

Cade merely nodded before escorting the agent outside. Five minutes later, he was standing in the front yard together with Wheelie and Brains as they watched the trio of SUVs driving away in the distance.

"And here I thought I could try out this sniper rifle." Wheelie sighed in disappointment, briefly lifting a miniature sniper rifle he carried.

"You and me both." Brains agreed, carrying what looks like a tiny bazooka. He looked up at Cade, who was still looking at the departing vehicles. "So, what's in the photo?" He asked, having heard the entire conversation together with Wheelie.

The man sighed before tearing his gaze away from the horizon and looking down upon the small Autobot. "Let's wait for the others first." He replied before walking towards the workshop, Wheelie and Brains following behind him.

**===LINEBREAK===**

Agent Fowler sighed in the backseat, satisfied that his mission had gone well. Truth be told, he already expected Cade to be quite uncooperative. After all, he expected no less from someone who had gone on a hard ordeal as him. Thankfully, the man himself knows that the only way for the government to atone for their sins is to seek help from the Autobots.

Now, he and his team was just driving in the highway to head back to headquarters when his phone rang. Knowing who the caller was, he drew a deep breathe before getting it out of his pocket and answering.

"Sir." Fowler acknowledged. He nodded once at what the caller said before replying.

"Yes. They agreed to help us." A minute passed as instructions were made over the line.

"Yes. I understand." He paused briefly. "Yes, Director. I will." He confirmed before the call ended. He sighed, replacing it back in his pocket and taking out his earpiece to communicate with the rest of his team.

"Change of plans. We'll go to the facility."

* * *

><p>Cade was sitting outside in a bench near the workshop when he saw a cloud of dust in the distance. He stood up, smiling a bit, as he saw a group of vehicles approaching.<p>

Leading the group, side by side, was a yellow 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Concept car and a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, their engines roaring as they sped towards him. Behind them was a large dark green Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle, its exhaust pipes spewing smoke as it tried to match the speed of the two sports cars.

Cade frowned, knowing there was still a fourth one. As the trio steadily approached, he heard a loud whirring noise overhead. Glancing upward in the afternoon sky, he saw a sleek black and blue helicopter circling the area.

Cade sighed, realizing what this means. A few yards ahead, the three cars transformed. Crosshairs tumbled to his left, kneeling on one knee with his twin his submachineguns raised as he scanned the area, his metal trench coat tinkling loudly.

"Clear." The green mech announced.

"Seriously, guys. You're overreacting." Cade groaned slightly as Hound stood protectively in front of him, chomping on a cigar-bullet and holding up a gatling gun.

"You can never be too sure, Cade. It's best if we are cautious." Hound muttered, his optics scanning around for any visible threats. "Bee, check the backyard." The Autobot commando said to the yellow Camaro. His engines revving up in reply, the scout drove around the property.

"Drift, you got anything in there?" Hound called to their samurai and air support.

"Nothing." The former Decepticon answered as he descended back on the ground. "Everything is as calm as the wind on a fine morning."

"Yeah. Whatever." Hound grumbled. A few minutes later, Bumblebee returned, now in his robot form.

_**"Everything's clear.**_" The scout said through his radio as Drift transformed and landed behind him with a roll.

"Alright, Cade. Spill." Crosshairs said as he stood up, replacing his guns back on their compartment. Around him, the Autobots locked their optics on the inventor.

He looked at the paratrooper, then at Hound who was still holding his gun, then at Drift who looked calm and compose, before landing at Bumblebee whose optics showed curiousity.

"I think it would be best if we discuss this inside the workshop."

**===LINEBREAK===**

"Please tell me that was a joke." Crosshairs told Cade when they learned that the government is seeking for their help.

They were currently inside the workshop, which was so large it could hold four of them yet still has enough room to hold another four. Drift was leaning on a section of a wall near the door and Hound was sitting on a huge bunk across the other side, chewing his cigar. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was squatting beside the inventor in front of a large monitor, with Wheelie and Brains sitting at the edge of a table.

"Cade, when Optimus left, he told us to protect you and your family. Not everybody." Hound grunted.

"Hound here is right." Crosshairs agreed, his arms crossed in annoyance in front of Cade. "Why the hell should we even help them?"

Cade sighed. "Brains." He looked at the drone. The tiny robot grunted in reply before connecting a wire to one of his legs. Beside him, Wheelie pulled out a CD from an envelope and inserted it to a disk driver behind Brains. The data drone's optics glowed briefly before a picture appeared on the monitor.

"What the hell..." Hound muttered, standing up and approaching the screen together with his fellow Autobots.

"That's why they want our help." Cade explained as the four of them stared at the huge monitor with shocked expressions. "Because they knew it themselves that this thing belonged to yours."

"But, what is it?" Crosshairs asked, optic ridge furrowed as he sifted through his database for any matches regarding the spherical object. "I've never seen anything like it."

Cade's eyebrow raised at this. "You don't know?" He said with surprise.

"No, Cade-san." Drift shook his head. "I'm afraid we have no knowledge as to what that sphere is." He paused. "But, based on the Ancient Cybertronian glyphs engraved around the surface, it seemed to date back even before the Great War."

Cade turned to Brains. "Can you project it via hologram?"

The bot nodded before a 6-foot 3D hologram image of the sphere appeared in front of them.

"What do you guys think?" He asked them again. Scrutinizing the hologram more carefully, Crosshairs shook his head.

"It's definitely an old relic." The paratrooper decided. "But we can't be sure unless we can decipher the glyphs. It obviously has a meaning."

"Agreed." Drift nodded. "And we must see it personally first to be certain." Then, the samurai looked down at the inventor. "Cade-san, did they tell you where it was being kept?"

"No. They only said it was placed on a facility. But they didn't tell me the exact location." He answered.

"Typical." Hound muttered.

"What should we do then?" Bumblebee said, looking around at the others.

Cade was about to reply, when suddenly, their perimeter energon detectors activated. At once, loud sirens broke around the property, signaling an unregistered Cybertronian intruder.

"Shit!" The inventor swore loudly as he rushed to a section of the workshop full of monitors showing various live security footages of the surrounding area.

"Who the hell could that be?" Hound growled as he drew a shotgun from his back, his comrades doing the same and taking out their weapons.

Cade didn't responded for a minute, too busy staring at the screen with a look of confusion etched upon his face. The video feed just outside their front yard shows what looked like a heavily modified red 1970 Dodge Challenger with yellow horns on its hood. A little ways behind it was a black and white 2014 Chevrolet Caprice police car. However, what caught his attention was the symbol on the both of them.

An Autobot insignia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! *laughs maniacally* :D<strong>

**I think you guys already have an idea who these two newcomers were, and as for their alt modes, I couldn't think of better models to use. Hopefully, I chose the right ones. Please voice out your opinions in the reviews! :)**

**Speaking of which, here's my much awaited answers to your wonderful feedbacks!**

_DisneyFreak-Lover_**: _Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!_**

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics_**: _Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! :)_**

_TFSTARFIRE_**: _Loved it too when I saw it xD_**

_Lord Revan Flame_**: **_**Yup! And as for his absence, read the prequel fic I wrote titled "**Transformers 4: The Untold Stories**".**_

_BlueStar19_**: _You got an active imagination xD_**

_MaddySan5926_**: _Thanks! :D_**

_Answerthecall_**: _1) I FINALLY GOT THE BOOK! :D I'm currently on page 211 and it was awesome! Though I read some bits of its ending, I think I will finish the entire book first before giving my opinion on it. :) 2) Its name is Bones, not Brains xD_**

_Legionary Prime_**: _1) Thanks. Wrong guess though. :) 2) You'll just have to wait and see. :D_**

_DesendraRecess_**: _Thanks! Actually, the reason I'm honing my writing skills is because I want to develop a video game someday. And a good one requires a decent storyline. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**And, that's it! Thanks for all those reviews! I'll try to post the next update by end of next week. No promises though, since my schedule is pretty irregular. :(**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Just as I promised, here's the next real update! Sorry for the delay, everyone! But I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy all of you. :)**

**Anyway, I think you already know by now who were those two new Autobots. :D To those who are still clueless, well, read on to find out! :D (Though if you have watched ALL the cartoon series, you should know them by now)**

**Also, I forgot to mention. You guys wouldn't be able to understand some parts in the whole story unless you read "**Transformers 4: The Untold Stories**", which is a sort of prequel fic to this one.**

**Anyway, enough talk. On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"Alright, you two, identify yourselves or else I'll put a damn bullet in your asses before you guys could even transform." Hound growled, pointing his gatling gun threateningly at the two vehicles.<p>

Cade was just beside him, hidden by his feet, carrying several boomsticks and looking as alert as the rest of them. To their left stood Bumblebee, combat visor down and knees slightly bent, ready to tackle one of the intruders should they prove to be hostile. Above them, Drift was back in the air, circling in the afternoon sky. Meanwhile, Crosshairs was crouching way behind them and a little to their right, aiming his custom-built sniper rifle at the police car. As for the two drones, they both decided to stay inside and sit in front of the computers to watch the radars and sensors for any more possible intrusions.

_"Remember, do not fire unless they initiated an attack of their own." _Hound told them inside the workshop before they got outside to meet the intruders. _"And be alert. They may have an Autobot emblem, but that doesn't mean they are immediately counted as friends. Many of our best soldiers had fallen prey on such traps before. We must be careful."_

And so they found themselves doing just that: Surrounding the two unidentified Cybertronians with high-powered weapons and virtually cutting off any escape route. It may seem overkill, but after the betrayals of Sentinel Prime and the humans, the Autobots have learned not to trust anybody unless they knew them personally. And even then, they must still be cautious.

"Last chance you got, buddies." Hound warned. "Identify yourselves or we will force you!"

A few more tensed minutes passed before they received an answer. The red Dodge Challenger inched forward a bit and with a shudder, slowly initiated its transforming sequence. Metal plates and gears shifted, arms and legs emerged from the sides, the hood flipped down and became a chest armor while a head topped with yellow horns popped out. It stood up slowly, bright blue optics staring warily at Hound's weapon. The Cybertronian held up its arms in an "I Surrender" gesture and spoke.

"Is that how you treat old friends in your group?" It said with a smirk. Hound's optics, along with Bumblebee and Crosshairs, widened in recognition at his voice.

"Well, I'll be damned!" The commando lowered his weapon and broke into a grin. "Cliffjumper!"

The Autobot lowered his hands and grinned back. "The one and only!" He said with a mock bow. "Nice to see you guys are still in good shape!" He nodded at Hound and looked at Bumblebee, his visor now raised, approaching him. "Ah, cousin! How how have you been?" He asked the scout as they bumped their fist together.

"_**:Much better looking than you.:**_" The yellow Autobot answered with a laughter sound clip.

"Wait. You still can't talk?" Cliffjumper asked in disbelief. He looked at Hound, who shook his head sadly.

"His vocal processors were damaged beyond repair." He explained. "Ratchet tried his best, but..." The veteran shrugged helplessly.

"Too bad..." Cliffjumper murmured and looked at Bee in sympathy. Then he smiled. "Well, at least you can still kick some Decepticon butts, right?"

"_**:Of course!:**_" The scout nodded.

As Cade watched them standing together, he noticed that Cliffjumper have the same height as Bumblebee but more bulkier with armor plates in his arms and legs. He also looked more mature, though he could discern some bits of arrogance in him too.

Suddenly, Crosshairs interrupted them. During the entire conversation, he didn't moved nor said a word at all. He was still crouched on one knee, aiming his rifle on the police car. Same goes for Drift, who was still circling high above them.

"I hate to break the happy little reunion," The marksman said. "But our friend behind Cliffy still hasn't moved. Care to introduce him?"

"Oh. Sorry about that, Crosshairs." The red Autobot mumbled apologetically. Then he stepped aside to grant them a better view of his companion. "Yo, SIC!" He called.

At once, the black and white vehicle transformed. It stood up, door wings behind its back straightening, and walked closer.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Crosshairs groaned as he hefted his sniper rifle on his shoulder and stood up. "Prowlie."

Prowl was tall, standing at least 28 feet. Just like Cliffjumper, the hood of his vehicle mode became his torso, minus the wheels, with front side doors on his back, similar to Bumblebee when Cade first saw him. Meanwhile, the rear side doors and trunk became his legs, tires just beside the ankle.

"It's just Prowl." He corrected, his tone calm yet serious. Then he fixed his optics on Hound. "Good to see you again, Sergeant Hound."

The mech grunted. "Drop the formalities, Prowlie. We're no longer an army." He put a bullet-cigar in his mouth.

"It's just-"

"Prowl." Hound finished. "Yeah, yeah. We know. You do not have to say it twice." He grumbled. Up ahead, Drift swiftly descended on the ground. He transformed in midair, landing with a hard _thump_ on the grassy yard.

"Prowl? Is that really you?" The blue samurai asked in shock, optics wide.

Prowl visibly stiffened at the sight of the former Decepticon. "Drift." He greeted with a hard tone. "It's been a while." He crossed his arms. Around them, the other mechs shifted uneasily, feeling tension in the air. To Cade, it seems like the two Autobots have already known each other for a long time. Though judging by Prowl's body language, he wasn't pleased to see the former Decepticon. His assumptions were proven true when Drift spoke.

"I never thought I'd see you again. After what happened back then..." The blue Autobot said quietly. Cade frowned at this and looked at Hound quizically. The veteran sighed and squatted beside him.

"Those two were former students of a reknowned warrior on Cybertron." He explained in a low voice. "They were once best of friends. Unfortunately, when the war erupted and Megsy came searching for new recruits, he and his team visited the temple where they lived and studied. He had hoped that Master Yoketron would be one of his war advisors, but the old bot refused. Megatron tried various ways, even threatening him, but he didn't budge even one bit. When Optimus and a bunch of us, me included, heard a report regarding Megatron's visit to the temple, we immediately traveled there to secure the Master and move him to safety. Unfortunately..." He looked at Cade meaningfully as his voice trailed off.

"You found him dead. Energon leaking all over him with Drift's sword embedded in his spark chamber." The inventor finished for him, his voice soft. He heard the story. How Drift, named Deadlock back then, supposedly killed his master just because his "idol" ordered it.

"Yeah," Hound nodded. "As for Prowl, he was already part of our team when that happened. So, he wasn't actually there when Yoketron was killed. But we found some footages from one of their drones. And, well, all evidences pointed Drift as the murderer..." He sighed. "Since then, he never saw Drift anymore. With the war going at such a large scale, the two of them never got the chance to see each other." Then he looked at Prowl. "That is, until now." He stood up as he finished.

As Cade looked back once more at the two newcomers, Prowl spoke.

"What happened back then was no longer relevant to our current situation." He said calmly. "Besides, Optimus had accepted you as one of us. And I trust him fully." He fixed his optics at Drift, who looked down at the ground in shame. Though Prowl didn't said it out loud, Cade knew that the last part have another meaning.

_"I trust him fully." But not you._

Just by the way he talks, Cade knew that Prowl would be different than the others. His words have double meanings, and that's something Cade knew wouldn't sit well with Hound and the rest. He thinks first before speaking, but when he does say something, however polite it may be, it will have an effect on those he said it to. Like what just happened with Drift. Still, he could see that beneath that calm and calculating look lies a cautious individual. And Cade could bear with it. However, he knew that the others would have a hard time with him. Especially Bumblebee. Then, there is still Crosshairs, who somehow had a rather unpleasant encounter with the bot.

"Wait a minute." Crosshairs said as he approached them and stood next to Hound. "How did you guys knew where we live? And why are you both here?" Then he added with a shrug. "Not that I mind having more of us."

The two didn't answered them immediately because at that moment, Prowl have finally noticed Cade. His optics narrowed in his direction, the mech approached the inventor, much to the confusion of Hound and the others except Cliffjumper.

"You must be Cade Yeager." He said, looking down on him. That stunned them briefly. Cade and the Autobots knew that Prowl couldn't have known about him. They never sent a message deep in space, and nobody else outside Earth knew what transpired during the last year.

Except for a certain Prime.

"You saw him." Cade said, staring directly in Prowl's optics. It wasn't a question. They have all realized it as soon as the mech had greeted him.

"Where? When?" Hound demanded. "For the love of Primus, Prowl, you have to tell us now!" He grabbed Prowl in his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Hey, relax there buddy." Cliffjumper chuckled nervously as he tried to make the veteran calm down. Cade couldn't blame the big bot though. It's been a year already since they last saw Optimus. He never sent a message. Never told them where he could be or whether he had finally found the "Creators". All they know is that it will be a long time before Optimus could return from his voyage. And Cade fervently hope he is still around when that day arrives.

"Hound, if you would please release me, I will gladly answer all your questions." He teared away his gaze briefly from Cade and fixed it at the commando. Grumbling and mumbling an apology, Hound took his hands off him and retreated back a few steps.

"Good." The black and white mech nodded then looked down at Cade once more. "Now, if you have some place where we could all talk nicely, we would gladly appreciate it if you could lead us there."

Cade sighed. Good thing he made the workshop big enough to accomodate 8 Optimus-sized robots. And that's just the main floor.

Managing a small smile, he gestured behind him and nodded.

"Follow me."

**===LINEBREAK===**

"Man, you guys got some nice equipment here!" Cliffjumper commented as he inspected the various weapons and tools, both human and robot-size, hanging on the wall or lying on a table. He picked up what looks like a giant titanium knuckle and noticed it fitted perfectly in his hand.

"Nice!" He grinned wickedly. He tested it briefly before setting it back into place and... almost stepped over Wheelie and Brains.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" They yelled.

Meanwhile, the rest of them formed a semicircle around Prowl as he started his tale.

"We met Optimus almost six months ago, near Pluto." He began.

"Yeah! Lovely planet that one was! It was so small I could definitely travel around its equator three times within a day." Cliffjumper interrupted with a laugh. However, they ignored him as Prowl resumed his story.

"During that time, we were already heading to this planet using a small ship." He continued. "We briefly rendezvouz with him on Pluto's surface, him arriving a few minutes earlier." He shifted slight in his feet and looked down at Cade. "He told us many things regarding what happened since he and his team arrived here to track down the AllSpark. All the casualties. The battles that were fought side by side with NEST. The betrayals. He also told us about Sam Witwicky." He looked at Bumblebee as he said this, then returned his gaze back at the inventor. "And about you. How you had risked your life and that of your family to protect him from Cemetery Wind."

"A lousy name for a lousy group if you ask me." Cliffjumper chuckled as he inspected a blaster hanging on a wall.

"If he doesn't shut up yet, I will tear those horns and shove it down his throat." Hound muttered. No one bothered to disagree with him.

"Did he told you where he is going?" Cade asked.

Prowl shook his head sadly. "He didn't. He left a few minutes later after he explained where and how to find you. After that, he just told us to never trust anyone outside this group before blasting off into space again."

Silence engulfed them as he finished, with the occassional clankings of objects as Cliffjumper tried the various weapons. Meanwhile, the two drones were busy fixing up their robot dog.

Suddenly, Drift broke the silence. In a soft voice, he spoke.

"Old friend, you mentioned something about heading in here even before you had met Sensei." The samurai said. If Prowl was irritated by how the former Decepticon called him "friend", he didn't show it. "May I ask why?"

"Yeah. I'd like to know about that too." Crosshairs agreed.

"Same here." Hound grunted. "Plus, I want to know if you still got that ship you told us about."

Prowl shook his head. "The ship ran out of energon halfway through passing Jupiter. We simply got here because we had used our protoforms. As for the original reason we were going to this planet..." He trailed off, uncertainty flickering in his blue optics. He looked at Cliffjumper behind them, who shrugged and sent him a private message.

_**"Your call."**_

"What is it?" Hound asked. "What's the reason, Prowl?"

Prowl was silent for a few minutes and Hound started to tap his left foot on the floor in impatience. However, just as he was about to speak again, Prowl finally answered.

"We were part of Ultra Magnus' remaining troops before we began our journey. And-"

"Wait! Magnus is still alive?!" Crosshairs asked in disbelief. "I thought he died already! After all, he and the Elite Guard stayed behind and bought us some time for our ships to evacuate safely."

"That doesn't mean he was automatically dead, 'Hairs." Hound grunted, chewing on a bullet-cigar.

"Correct." Prowl nodded. "There were still at least 80 Autobots left on Orion when we departed." Then he added. "But that was almost 50 years ago."

"Oh great." Crosshairs muttered.

"_**:So, could they be dead already?:**_" Bumblebee asked with worry.

"I wouldn't count on it, Bee. Orion was Ratchet's former flagship back when he was still a senator." Hound said. "It is a formidable warship. And with Ultra Magnus and almost a hundred Autobots on it, I'm very sure they can hold out for another century." Slightly reassured, Bumblebee nodded.

"You do not have to worry, Bumblebee." Prowl added. "We always movedfrom one planet to another every month. So far, we hadn't encountered any hostile forces during the 50 years we were doing that strategy." He said. "But enough of that. Right now, I must explain to you the reason we are here." He paused, all eyes and optics focused on him. Having finished checking their weapons, Cliffjumper silently approached them and stood beside his cousin.

"We traveled here under orders from Ultra Magnus. Just two years before we left them, we encountered an abandoned ship from an unknown planet we moved in. When we searched its inside, we found an old record." He projected a line of Ancient Cybertronian texts. "Perceptor and his team decoded it and they found out its actually a secret message. It tells of a group of powerful artifacts. And one of them can either save a dying planet... or completely destroy it." He said the last part in a quiet tone. "After that, it showed us this." He projected another image.

For the third time that day, Cade and the Autobots were stunned and shocked. Because the image that Prowl showed them was the same one that Agent Fowler was talking about. The same one that a group of archaeologists found deep in a Mayan temple.

The image was that of the Sphere.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Is the cliffhanger too much or just enough to make you crave for the next chapter? XD<strong>

**Anyway, you might have noticed that I borrowed some elements from Transformers: Animated. And if you guys had watched that series, you should have realized by now that a very well known Autobot was subtly hinted in this chapter. Clue: it's certainly not Ultra Magnus or Yoketron. ;)**

**Now, it's time for me to answer over a dozen reviews! :D**

_LegionaryPrime**: 1) Indeed he was. Plus, I found him much interesting than the kids. XD 2) Unfortunately, Hot Rod will not be part of this story. Ever. Because that means killing off Optimus, which I can't do at this point. I still have BIG plans for him! :D 3) Quintessons will definitely appear at some point in the story. Regarding their relation to the birth of the Cybertronian race... Well, no spoilers! :p 4) Who knows? We will see. :)**_

_PoisonIvy_ _Kitten_**: My apologies if I ever did irritated you or something with that comment. True, I know little about copyright stuffs. XD Plus, I guess I kind of got used to Marvel and those like them that produced successful films. I mean, Marvel was really tight about their movies. Maybe that's why I thought Hasbro didn't call the shots. Again, my apologies. :)**

_MaddySan5926**: Thanks! Here's the next one you've been waiting for!**_

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics**: Thanks a lot for your support! :)**_

_BlueStar19**: It's definitely Cliffy and Prowlie XD**_

_Transformers31**: Wheelie having nightmares is a nice idea. I'll think about it. As for Sam and the others... Well, I can't say anything for now. :D**_

_DisneyFreak-Lover**: As Cliffy had said in this chapter, "Hey, relax there buddy." :D**_

_Answerthecall**: 1) Yup. OCTAVIAN WAS THE REAL HERO!*heavy sarcasm* :D 2) The orb's purpose and capability is slightly explained in the last part of this chapter. However, it's really not what you expect it to be. :)**_

_Fanatic97**: Thanks!**_

_umm**: XD**_

_DesendraRecess**: 1) Sorry, but cliffhanger keeps you craving for more! I'm cruel that way. XD 2) Thanks! Right now, I just want to focus myself first on being a good writer while I try to find a better laptop for designing games. My current one is not sufficient. XD**_

_Guest**: You got it right! :D**_

**And, that's it. I didn't bother with answering your reviews from my AN because, well, come on. It's not a real update anyway. XD**

**Now, I'd like to inform you all that the first chapter of my first Percy Jackson project, titled "**The Aftermath**", will be posted sometime next week. And since I already have FOUR major stories to update, I will be bringing back my writing schedule soon. Also, I have just officially started being a beta-reader. In fact, I will be helping two other writers. Not to worry about though. I'll be just providing them with some ideas as well as correct any grammar mistakes. Still, I totally have my hands full. But expect amother update within the next week or two. :)**

**Anyway, that's enough for now. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this. Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**FOUR DAYS. FOR FOUR DAYS, OUR SERVICE PROVIDER'S SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONED, DISABLING OUR INTERNET CONNECTION FOR FOUR F**KING DAYS! WHY IN PRIMUS' NAME DOES OUR COUNTRY HAVE THE SLOWEST SERVICE WHEN IT COMES TO TELECOMMUNICATION?! WHY DOES... *continues to rant about bad service***

**Anyyyyyway, I owe you guys an apology. I would have posted this by Thursday, but our ***king service provider was ***king *amn slow. However, something good came out of it. :D**

**Due to boredom, I started to write the next chapter much earlier. So you guys won't have to wait another two weeks for an update. :D**

**Unless our internet went down again. XD**

**Now, I thought we had been focusing too much on our beloved Autobots from Earth. And so, I decided to have two POVs for this chapter. One that I'm sure you guys will love! :D**

**LET'S ROLL!**

* * *

><p>A lone red and blue vehicle with flame designs drove amidst a barren landscape.<p>

It's been a week. A week since the vehicle had arrived on that place. Since then, it had been driving endlessly, briefly stopping in the dead of night for a few hours before resuming its journey. Now, the vehicle slowed down a bit as it neared the edge of a cliff. It stopped and with a shudder, shifted into a tall mech with a greatsword on his back.

Optimus Prime scanned the area for any signs of life. However, he soon realized it was hopeless. The planet he was now in was as barren as Cybertron was when they left it for good.

He sighed. That distress message he received pointed the signal to this planet. However, with each passing day, the signal got weaker and weaker. Until at last, it disappeared just as he made atmospheric entry a week ago. Briefly, he wondered if the sender was already dead. However, he soon purged the idea out of his processors. Ultra Magnus was a competent commander, having lost only once due to a spy in their ranks. And if Prowl and Cliffjumper's reports were true, the city commander have a hundred bots under his command. With several Elite Guards and Wreckers, including Springer.

There was a slight gleam of hope in his spark as soon as he heard this. If there are femmes in Magnus' ship, their race might still have a chance. He knew the risk though. How sparkmating only have a 10% chance of producing a sparkling and a 50% chance of killing the femme. Furthermore, sparkmating can only happen once every 10 years. Which is why every offspring is cherished and well protected. That was also the reason why they always rely on the AllSpark's powers, even though it only releases new sparks in a 50-year cycle.

The only problem is finding a new home. With Cybertron destroyed, they have nowhere else to go.

Except for Earth.

Optimus Prime felt a pang of anger and longing in his spark. He remembered how the humans, whom they swore to protect with their very lives, had betrayed them. How they mutilated Ratchet and the other Autobot's remains for their own purpose. However, he also remembered how Cade Yeager had restored his faith in humanity. If only for a bit.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded off in the distance. Immediately, he snapped his head towards its direction and narrowed his optics. With fierce determination, he transformed back to his alt mode and drove as fast as he could towards the disturbance.

...

"Mr. Yeager, what a surprise. I never thought you guys would agree so fast." Agent Fowler greeted with a smile as he shook hands with the inventor.

As soon as Cade and the Autobots have seen the artifact that Prowl and Cliffjumper came for, they immediately contacted the agent. Six hours later, they found themselves in the middle of a holding facility somewhere in the Arizonian desert.

"Let's be clear, blackie." Hound grunted from the side. "We are just here to see that Sphere you guys found. We are not here to help you clean whatever mess you did." If Fowler was irritated by Hound's insult, he didn't show it. Though his smile suddenly became a bit forced.

"Very well. Please follow me." He gestured with his hands and led them towards the holding area. When they entered it, Cade couldn't help but feel impressed.

The facility was huge, capable of holding at least a hundred robots. And that's just the main room where the Sphere was being kept. All around them, people bustled in and out doing their assigned tasks, with some giving the Autobots a glance. Most of them bore somewhat guarded looks. Though there were some who looked awed. Cade looked up and saw a network of metal walkways with several guards patrolling.

"So many guards." Wheelie murmured, trembling a bit. Him and Brains were perched on Hound's shoulders.

"I'm sorry if you guys may feel uneasy about those soldiers up in the walkways." Fowler said as he led them in front of a large steel door at least 40 feet high. "But we need to be careful. We have just received reports that MECH is on the move again." He explained.

"No need to apologize, Agent Fowler." Prowl said. "The Sphere's safety is top priority."

"Of course." Fowler nodded as he punched a series of codes on a keypad beside the door. With a loud hiss, it slowly opened. They entered the room, which was still large enough to hold them, including Hound's immense bulk.

And there, resting inside a large glass container, was the Sphere.

* * *

><p>When Optimus had arrived on the scene, the battle was not looking good.<p>

Even from his spot at 2 kilometers away, he could discern which ones were the Autobots and which ones were the Decepticons. And judging by what he was witnessing, his Autobots were not faring well. They were under heavy fire from at least a hundred Decepticons, with an assault crawler just like the one he saw during the Battle of Chicago providing artillery support. As for his Autobots, they were greatly pinned down, using scraps of metal or even their fallen comrades as cover. Behind them, the _Orion_ warship spewed smoke from a large hole in its hull.

Suddenly, a voice boomed across the battlefield.

"AUTOBOTS, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!"

That sent a jolt in his system. The voice belonged to Onslaught. One of Megatron's most loyal warriors and a fearsome commander as well as leader of the Combaticons. And if the rest of his team were here...

He wasted no more time. With a full throttle, he charged into the warzone, his tires kicking up dust. As he neared a group of soldiers, he swiftly transformed, metal plates and gears shifting as he jumped. Faceplate sliding out, he announced his arrival with a mighty warcry before bringing out his greatsword and cleaving five mechs at once. Immediately, Autobots and Decepticons alike looked around in confusion. But before anyone else knew it, Optimus had already dispatched a dozen Decepticons and was in the process of killing his second batch.

Meanwhile, as soon as they saw the Prime, the Autobots' morale rose. With a rallying call, they returned fire against the Decepticons, killing several more. One of them, a bulky mech with a cannon protruding from his chest, immediately transformed into a large four-wheeled artillery platform. Aiming his cannon at the crawler, he fired a shot, piercing its armor and killing its pilot instantly. As for the Decepticons, having recovered from their confusion, they immediately tried to take down Optimus. Unfortunately, it was no use. Optimus' rampage combined with the Autobots' suppressive fire had diminished their forces by half. With no choice left, Onslaught bellowed a single command.

"RETREAT!"

With that, the remaining troops quickly obeyed and fled into their ship before blasting off into space.

Optimus stood, trembling slightly. He shuddered and kneeled on one knee, planting his sword deeply on the ground. It has been quite some time now since he fought like that. His systems were overheating. His processors overloaded. But more than that, his spark was heavy. All around him, lifeless forms of foes and allies alike were strewn. Death. Carnage. This was not what it should be. _This was not what a Prime and a Knight should be._

He bowed his head. How many more must he slay before he could find peace? How many more battles must be fought before his race could find the salvation they need? Briefly, he wondered if accepting the title of a Prime had been any good. The day he became one was the day it all went wrong. If he had just refused, Megatron wouldn't have felt jealous. He wouldn't have reformed the Decepticon faction or listened to the Fallen's whisperings.

"Optimus? Is that really you?" A mech asked in shock. Optimus glanced upwards and smiled. Standing in front of him, clutching his massive warhammer to his side, was an old friend.

"Ultra Magnus." Optimus greeted as he stood up. He hadn't seen the veteran city commander for 200 hundred years now, having gone their separate ways to search for the AllSpark. "Good to see you, old friend." He said.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Magnus murmured. Then he asked, "Have you found the Cube yet?" He looked at Optimus with a hopeful expression.

"I did." Optimus nodded. Suddenly, his chest armor slid open, revealing the Matrix of Leadership glowing brightly inside. "And more than that." He added.

"By Primus' name..." Magnus whispered in shock and awe. "Where did you find the Matrix? And what of the Cube?" He asked.

"I found the Matrix on a planet called Earth." Optimus answered as his armor retracted. "As for the AllSpark, its vessel was destroyed. But there is nothing to fear," He added, seeing the look on Magnus' face. "it has already transferred its essence inside the Matrix." Immediately, the city commander relaxed.

"That's good to hear then." Then he frowned. "But how did it got destroyed?" Suddenly, his optics widened slightly. "Was it Megatron?" He tightened his grip against his weapon.

"Partly." Optimus nodded. "It's a long story, Magnus. But first, I need to know your situation." He gaze around the battlefield. In the distance, he could see five Autobots approaching. One of them was the bulky one that he saw, now back into his robot form with the cannon protruding from his chest. To his left was a dark green mech, a bit round in the middle just like Hound. To their immediate right, a mech with door wings stood while beside him was a short Autobot with roller wheels on his feet. Behind them, a very tall one with reverse-jointed legs walked, two rotorblades resting on his back. However, he could see no one else.

A sudden sense of dread gripped his spark. He glanced back at Ultra Magnus, who confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm afraid our situation is not good." Ultra Magnus said gravely. "We are all that is left, Optimus..."

...

"So, you're saying that this thing can save your planet?" Fowler raised an eyebrow skeptically after Prowl had finished debriefing him about the Sphere.

"That, or destroy yours." Cliffjumper shrugged, earning him a glare from the agent.

"We still do not know what it can do, Agent Fowler." Prowl said. "As long as it's safe and no one is touching it, I believe that we have nothing to fear." His words have another meaning though, one that Cade immediately understood.

_The Sphere is not the human's jurisdiction._

Suddenly, he frowned.

"Wait, guys." Cade interrupted. "Even if we learn how to use it, how can Cybertron be restored if it's already destroyed?" He knew it was a touchy subject for them, which is why he was very surprise that Prowl didn't reacted at all. Instead, he crossed his arms and answered.

"We really couldn't say if it was indeed destroyed. And we can't be certain unless the _Orion_ arrives here. After all, one of the ship's surveillance drone is keeping watch on it." The second-in-command said.

"Prowl, we saw the footage that came from the human's satellites." Crosshairs grunted. "Cybertron imploded. It's good as gone."

"You only saw part of it, correct?" Prowl fixed his optics on the green marksbot.

"Well, yeah. But..." Crosshairs voice trailed off.

"That means your logic is flawed. Just because you only saw one part doesn't mean that the rest have suffered the same fate already. If only the other half imploded while still on this side of space, it may be that the rest are still intact. And even if it's really gone, which is highly unlikely, the fact that this Sphere can destroy a planet means we can't let the Decepticons have it." Prowl said. "Anything else?" He raised an optic ridge as if daring the green mech to contradict him. Fortunately, Crosshairs remained silent. Though Cade could tell that the bot was pissed by Prowl's words.

"Good." The Autobot OIC nodded in satisfaction when Crosshairs didn't reply. "Now, back on the matter at hand. Unless we can decipher those glyphs on its surface, we won't know how to use the Sphere."

"But it's your language, isn't it?" Fowler frowned. "Surely, you can understand what's written on it." He gestured to the artifact inside the glass.

"Unfortunately, we can't." Drift, standing behind Prowl, shook his head. "Only a few knows how to read Ancient Cybertronian. And most of them were already far too old or even dead." At the word "old", all eyes and optics immediately turned towards Hound.

"I'm not that old, assholes." The commando grumbled irritably, seeing their looks. "Besides, even Sentinel Prime himself couldn't read more than a few lines himself. So I think that's a dead giveaway as to how ancient that language was." At this, they all sighed.

"What about you guys?" Cade looked up at the two drones on Hound's shoulders. "You had both worked on several high-ranking Decepticons. You must have learned something."

Wheelie shook his head. "Nah, we can't read Ancient Cybertronian. Ask Bee. He knows it." He said, to which the scout nodded. Suddenly, the minibot's optics brightened. "But we know who could..."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Optimus." Ultra Magnus murmured sadly. "I couldn't protect the rest of us." He told the Prime.<p>

Optimus remained silent. He clenched his fist tightly as he gaze into the distance with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Tell me what happened." He said softly.

Ultra Magnus then gave him a full account of the events leading up to the present. How their last space jump had damaged the ship's warp drive, stranding them on the planet for a year. That was enough for Onslaught and his army, who was pursuing them for more than 50 years now, to finally tracked them. During the next six months, they were under siege as the ship was being repaired, thus forcing Ultra Magnus to send a distress message.

"We were under heavy fire." The commander said. Behind them, the remaining mechs gathered to listen. "The Aerialbots, Perceptor and his team, most of the Wreckers. And even my Elite Guard. They are all dead, Optimus. And we would have suffered the same fate too if you hadn't arrive."

Even as he listened, Optimus' spark grew heavy with each word. Their race now truly stands upon the brink of extinction. And it's all because of him. If he hadn't ejected the AllSpark in the first place... no. If he hadn't became a Prime, none of this would have happened. But now, with less than a dozen Autobots left, and Galvatron and apparently many of his former army still on the loose, he fears that they wouldn't survive another century. And it's all because of him.

"But your arrival has given us hope." Magnus said. "With the AllSpark in our hands, we could return life back on Cybertron. The only thing left to do is-"

"Magnus, we can no longer revive Cybertron." Optimus looked down sadly. He then told him of everything that transpired on Earth, including how he acquired the Matrix. Ultra Magnus took it all silently, though he growled a bit when Optimus told him of Sentinel's treachery. As Optimus finished relaying the events during the last six years, silence engulfed the field.

"Optimus, are you really certain that our planet was indeed no more?" Ultra Magnus asked skeptically.

"Yes. I personally saw how it imploded in space." The Prime nodded gravely. Then, seeing the perplexed look on Magnus' face, he added, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, there is nothing wrong." The commander answered.

Optimus frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. However, Ultra Magnus' answer almost made him glitch in shock.

"Optimus, we saw Cybertron just two days ago..." He said softly.

"It's still _mostly_ intact."

* * *

><p><strong>You do realize that at some point, the movies might really say that Cybertron is still there. Right? :D<strong>

**Anyway, I hope I portrayed Optimus' POV as well as his rather emotional side very well. I need feedbacks though. ;)**

**Now, time to answer your reviews.**

_DisneyFreak-Lover**: Thanks! And don't worry. I'm sure it will be. Remember that practice makes you perfect. I suggest reading a lot of novels or fanfics to learn various writing styles. Trust me. It helps a lot.**_

_MaddySan5926**: Here it is! Sorry to keep you waiting!**_

_Fanatic97**: It will lead to something EPIC. XD Not gonna tell you though. You just have to wait and see. :)**_

_Answerthecall**: Thanks! I hope you like this one as well. And I'm really waiting for the next chapter of "A Matter of Fate". :D**_

_Jazzy the Jazz**: Haha! Nah, I do not mind a long review since I want to know what my readers think of the story. Thanks for your support! :)**_

_Dark Maiden95**: Here is the chapter you're looking forward to. Enjoy!**_

_BlueStar19**: Sorry for the long wait! But don't worry, you'll get more chapters. :D And no, I won't kill Optimus Prime. EVER. As I've said, I got some big plans for him and the entire Cybertronian race. Including the dead ones. :D But I'm going to say this now. Ironhide and some others will remain dead. :(**_

_MISCrasyaboutfanfics**: What will happen next will be awesome. That's the only thing I could tell you. And I don't know if you have finished it already, but for me, Blood of Olympus has a good ending. Not like The Last Olympian good. But enough as a conclusion to Heroes of Olympus.**_

_Guest**: Sorry! Hopefully, this chapter is enough as a peace offering. By the way, you are really keeping track on this, aren't you? XD**_

**And that ends our "Answer The Review" segment. XD**

**Regarding the identities of those five new Autobots, all of them are very familiar to all of you but with a different look instead. And at least one or two of them are a dead giveaway already. :D**

**As for the ones that would help decipher the glyphs, it's quite obvious. Really. Guesses are welcome though.**

**By the way, my first ever Percy Jackson fanfic , titled "**Heroes of Olympus: The Aftermath**", is now posted. Since last Sunday, actually. Feel free to read it and give me feedbacks. :)**

**And that's it. Expect the next update this coming week since I have already started writing it. Hope you guys have enjoyed ths chapter! :D**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Just as I had promised, here's the next chapter! Now, this one is little bit shorter. But just as interesting as my previous ones.**

**Hopefully. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime stared at the screen in shock.<p>

He was currently inside the Orion's bridge along with Ultra Magnus and the remaining Autobots. Just a few minutes ago, the city commander had revealed to him that Cybertron was still intact. And so he was immediately escorted to the Orion where they showed him a footage from their surveillance drone orbiting the planet.

Now, after seeing it on the screen, Optimus felt hope return in his spark. If they could somehow find a way to end the war with Galvatron for good, they might be able to regain everything that they have lost. However, there is still the problem with these "Creators". If they prove to be a threat, they may not be able to have some peace after all.

He shook the thought out of his head. One problem at a time. Right now, what matters most is that Cybertron is safe. He looked at Ultra Magnus who was telling him about how they might be able to restore it. As far as he coud see, the planet have lost a good chunk of its size. At least 1/6, making it look like a partly eaten human fruit. Not enough to consider it uninhabitable, but enough to expose some of its insides. This was not good for them, as the core itself would be unstable.

"...and we reckon that finding this artifact will reconstruct the planet's surface, making it whole again." Ultra Magnus finished.

Optimus nodded. He had first heard about the artifact from Prowl and Cliffjumper, when he had rendezvouz with them a few months ago. After they explained to him about their current mission, he immediately told them to look for Cade, knowing that Hound and the rest were staying at the inventor's house.

At least, that's what he hope they did.

"Magnus, can you show me an image of that artifact?" Optimus asked. Due to his limited time, he hadn't been able to see what the Sphere looks like. Even now, he knew that he must depart soon to continue his search for the Creators.

"Of course, Optimus." The commander nodded before glancing expectantly at a mech with door wings. Immediately, he approached one of the consoles and began to type. As they waited for the computer to finish, Optimus noticed something rather odd. There were only four them inside the bridge, with the rest having gone outside to sort out their dead comrades and foes. Beside Ultra Magnus stood that short Autobot he saw when he arrived. The strange thing was the Autobot was looking at him with wide eyes and an awestruck expression.

"Yes?" Optimus asked with a polite smile. He knew that look. It was the same look given to him by many young bots back on Cybertron during his time as co-ruler together with Megatron.

The bot suddenly froze when Optimus had addressed him. Quickly, he composed himself and saluted.

"Sir." He said, his voice surprisingly young. Beside him, Ultra Magnus watched the scene with a slightly amused expression.

"Why are you staring at me, soldier?" Optimus inquired. At this, the bot shifted uncomfortably in his feet.

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir! I-It's just that I have heard so much about you." He stammered. Behind the console, the mech with the door wings snickered softly.

"And what have you heard about me?" Optimus smiled. He was not new to this kind of situations, as he was already admired by many even before the Great War began.

"T-That you led us through countless victories against the Decepticons." The bot answered, his face filled with wonder. "And that you had beaten back the Combaticons all by yourself. And-'"

"That's enough, Smokescreen." Ultra Magnus scolded. Though judging by the slight curl in his mouth, he too was amused by the bot's enthusiasm.

Immediately, the young soldier stopped. "Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir." He apologized earnestly. With another sigh, Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Why don't you take inventory of our Energon supplies? Report back here once you are finish." The commander said.

Smokescreen blinked. "Huh? But I-"

"No excuses, soldier." Magnus said with a glare. The young bot then looked at Optimus, who gave him an encouraging nod, before glancing back at Ultra Magnus. With a sigh, he turned back towards the door and left to fulfill his task.

"Sorry about that." Ultra Magnus apologized once the door closes. "Smokescreen is the youngest one in our group. He is rash and a bit reckless, but also brave and skilled. Though there are times when his attitude irks us all."

Optimus nodded in understanding. Bumblebee was like that too. But after his torture and the loss of his vocal processors, the young scout had changed. And even more so when he had met Sam.

"What is his rank in your team, Magnus?" He asked out of curiosity.

"A scout. But he also fills the role of a diversion expert." The commander answered. "And a good one at that."

"I see." He nodded again. The young bot has the potential to be a great warrior someday, much like Bumblebee. He just wished that Ultra Magnus would go easy on Smokescreen. After all, the commander was widely known to be strict. However, deep inside, Optimus knew that he has a soft spot. Being strict was just his way of tempering a bot's character.

Suddenly, the mech behind the console spoke.

"Here it is, sir." He said as he stepped aside to give Optinus a better view of the artifact. "I'm sorry that it took so long."

"It's alright." He nodded as he approached the console to inspect the image. As soon as he did so, his optics widened in recognition.

"Where have you found this record?" He asked with wonderment in his voice.

"Inside an abandoned starship we found 50 years ago." Ultra Magnus answered. "Why do you ask?"

Optimus didn't replied immediately. He couldn't believe it. He thought that the only proof it existed was recorded in that journal he had read a few times back when he was still a student of Sentinel Prime. But apparently, there was another record. And it's what Ultra Magnus had found. Slowly, he turned his gaze at the commander and spoke.

"This artifact you're searching for... Ultra Magnus, it is one of the legendary Omega Keys."

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea." Crosshairs muttered.<p>

They were currently standing in the middle of a clearing deep in a huge forest somewhere in China, waiting for a certain group of ultra large "brave warriors". How those four got out of Hong Kong without the humans batting an eye, nobody knew. Or cares, for that matter.

"What? The fact that we are meeting them or that the humans are standing behind us like a swarm of mech-vultures waiting to have a piece of us?" Hound raised an optic ridge.

"Both, actually." The green mech replied as he briefly glanced behind him. The humans had insisted to come after Wheelie had told them that aside from the Seekers, whom they can't revive without the AllSpark, there was another group who could read Ancient Cybertronian.

Now, here they were, with a dozen humans behind them along with Cade. He had decided to join them to make sure that the Autobots wouldn't do something drastic. After all, they were still distrustful of any government agency. And even with Prowl among them, who seemed to be the most level-headed in their team, Cade doubt if the Autobot OIC could control the group all by himself.

"Are you guys sure they are here?" Cliffjumper asked uncertainly. "We've been standing here for over an hour already." He grumbled.

"We aren't really sure." Prowl said with a shrug. "Unless we take into account the various reports about some loud roarings and frequent tremors in these area."

"Not to mention, those uprooted trees we found on our way here." Hound added while casually placing a cigar-bullet in his mouth.

"Loud roarings, frequent tremors and uprooted trees... Primus, just how big are these guys?" Cliffjumper asked with wide optics.

"Oh, just imagine a human standing beside a T-Rex dinosaur." Cade smirked, knowing that his description fits perfectly well. Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the air.

":Look! Up into the sky!:" Bumblebee pointed upwards. Immediately, they followed his example and looked.

"That's certainly not a bird. And definitely not a plane." One of the agents behind them muttered under his breath. He was right, as the thing flying way above them was too big for a bird and shaped differently than the usual aircraft.

Twin tails trailing behind with a wide wingspan made of some steel fiber and two feet ending in razor sharp talons. It has a twin head with a long crest each pointing backwards.

"It does looks like a dinosaur." Fowler muttered.

"A dinosaur robot." Wheelie nodded beside Cade, watching it circle 5,000 feet high above them. Slowly, it began to descend before landing several hundred yards away from them, the two heads watching them warily.

No one made a move for a while, seeing as the flyer could easily take them down without much effort. After a few minutes of tensed silence, Cade heard Cliffjumper whispered.

"Are we just going to stand here or will someone volunteer to approach it?" The red Autobot said. Immediately, all eyes and optics turned towards Bumblebee.

":What?:" The scout asked innocently. Cade could see that the yellow scout was nervous too despite riding the flyer during the battle at Hong Kong. He couldn't blame him though. The fact that they chose the most fearsome predators to ever walk the planet as their alt modes tells much about their personality.

Fierce, brutal... and highly unpredictable.

Even now, they are not really sure if these "brave warriors" will help them seeing as Optimus was very much the only reason that they gave them their aid.

"Come on, Bee. You can do it." Cliffjumper nodded encouragingly.

":Easy for you to say. It's not your head that might be chewed on.:" Bee muttered, but complied nonetheless. Carefully, as if treading on a minefield, the bot approached the gigantic flyer. The mechanical beast cocked one of its head to one side, as if perplexed by the yellow bot's actions, while its other head continued to watched him with a wary look.

Finally, Bumblebee stopped just a few yards away. He glanced briefly behind him uncertainly before returning his gaze to the twin-headed mechanical Pterosaur.

":Um, hello?:" He greeted nervously. Surprisingly, they immediately got a reaction. Throwing its two heads back, the mechanical beast uttered a long piercing cry before jumping once more back into the sky. Thinking of this as an act of hostility, the agents and shockingly, Prowl and the rest, drew out their weapons.

"Wait!" Cade shouted. He quickly rushed beside Prowl and Hound. "Guys, let's not give them a reason to distrust us. If we fire at them first, we might not be able to solve the mystery of the Sphere." He knew he was right. If these guys were the only ones left capable of translating Ancient Cybertronian, they musn't give them a reason to see them as enemies.

"Mr. Yeager, I don't know if you noticed, but that answer he gave us was not friendly at all." Fowler said as he fixed his eyes at the Pterosaur, who was back to circling them from the sky.

"Agent Fowler is right, Cade." Prowl agreed, scanning the area for visible threats. "It seems we've been wrong in bringing such a large group. I suggest-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence though, because at that moment, a loud roar erupted from deep within the forest.

"Oh great." Cliffjumper muttered.

...

"Optimus, can't we really change your mind about this?" Ultra Magnus said as he followed the Prime outside the ship. Behind him stood Smokescreen and the rest of his team. Optimus stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry, old friend. But this must be done." He said with a sad expression. "I've stayed for too long in here already. And now that I've seen you are all safe, I must resume my search for these Creators." Though it pains his spark to leave them, he knew that he must do it. He needs answers, answers that the Creators might be able to give.

"But what about the Omega Keys? You have read what was written on the record." Magnus said. "It can only be used by someone who bears the Matrix of Leadership."

"I do." Optimus nodded solemnly. "Which is why before I leave, I have something to give you." And then, he did something that shocked them all. His chest armor slid open, revealing the glowing Matrix inside. With his right hand, he took it out, floating slowly in his palm.

"It's yours now, Ultra Magnus." He said softly, extending his hand to the commander.

"But Optimus! I can't. It only belongs to a Prime." Magnus protested. Smiling a bit, Optimus spoke.

"Ultra Magnus, if you have listened carefully to my stories about the time I had stayed on Earth, you would realize that you do not need to be a Prime in order to have it." He said. "The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. And you have. Through your leadership, your bravery, and your will to save what remains of our race, you have earned the right to keep it. My journey is filled with uncertainty and peril, Ultra Magnus. In your hands, the Matrix would be safer."

He waited patienly for the commander to take it. A few minutes passed and no one moved. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ultra Magnus took it. With a smile, Optimus nodded.

"Thank you, old friend." He said as he stepped back in preparation of his flight. Looking one last time at what remains of the Autobot faction, Optimus spoke. "Remember this, Autobots; Though I am not with you personally in your journeys, my spark will always be." He crouched on one knee while planting his right fist on the ground, his leg thrusters starting to fire.

"Til all are one." He murmured before blasting off once more into the endless space.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on another side of the cosmos, a black ship slowly neared a red planet. Inside the bridge, various mechs busied themselves steering the ship on its course while being watched by a large silver and black mech with a glowing chest as it sat on a throne. In a sinister voice, it spoke.<p>

"How long until we arrive?"

Beside him, a tall black mech with a cone-shaped head bowed and answered.

"Just a few more weeks, my lord."

"Excellent!" He grinned, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. "And what of our spies?"

"They are now on the move." The same cone-headed mech replied. "Even as I speak, two of them are already hounding the Autobots and their human allies."

"Good. That's very good." The one sitting on the throne whispered. Then his optics narrowed dangerously and he growled. "But tell _her_ to hurry up with her mission! The sooner we got rid of that inventor and make the humans distrust the Autobots once again, the easier our job will be."

"You do not have to worry, Lord Galvatron. My agent is skilled enough. She is swift and deadly... like a spider." The black mech said confidently.

Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons, growled once again. "She better be. Or else her death will be slow... and full of pain." He leaned back in his throne and began to chuckle darkly.

Suddenly, a muffled roar was heard somewhere inside the ship, turning his chuckle into a mad laughter filled with evil and malice.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a cliffhanger? XD<strong>

**Again, I took many plot elements from TF: Prime. Especially Smokescreen. However, I think you have all realized by now that the scene where Optimus gave the Matrix to Ultra Magnus was directly inspired by the original 1986 movie. :D**

**Without the death scene. XD**

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter featuring the city commander and his crew. FOR NOW. They will certainly reappear. But much later into the story. If you want, read the trailer again to get a hint as to when would they show up again. As for Optimus, his journey is not yet over. He will certainly find the Creators... and much more than them. ;)**

**By the way, who got that obvious Superman reference that I had placed? And if you have really read this thoroughly, I have included the term "Dinobots" without actually placing it. ;)**

**Anyway, the next chapters will start focusing on Cade and the Earth-bound Autobots once more. So please stay tune for that!**

**Now, time to answer your reviews.**

_IHeartTFs94_**: _Thanks! Here's the next chapter!_**

_yujikaze takashi_**: _Don't worry. I plan to write more chapters. :D_**

**And that's it! The next chapter should be up early next week. After all, I have some free time now. :D**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay! My room was under renovation these past few days so I was kinda busy. XD**

**Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I will warn you beforehand though, I'm gonna first refer to the Dinobots' names by their dinosaur species and not their true names. However, that will only apply to the early parts of this chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cade knew at the moment that the three giant mechanical beasts bursts out of the dense forest, at least a dozen agent had immediately peed on their pants. And rightly so, because the trio stomping towards their direction had made even Galvatron himself retreat.<p>

To the left, bellowing loudly as it charges, was a mechanical Triceratops. It's head adorned with two pointed and curved horns extending just above its glowing optics while a series of smaller horns protrude from its chin.

To its right, a three-sailed Spinosaurus snarled as it raced alongside his companion, rows of sharp teeth flashing dangerously as it opened its maw.

And just behind them, slowly approaching with a steady pace, was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex with backswept horns.

With one last roar, the beasts finally stopped in front of the Autobots and humans, glaring dangerously at the trespassers in their territory. Above in the sky, the Pterosaur descended back on the ground and landed behind them, cutting off any escape route.

"Okaaaaay..." Cliffjumper chuckled nervously. "This is not good." He glanced uncertainly at his companions. "What should we do?"

No one answered for a moment. They could feel the tension in the air. One wrong move and they might find themselves as a chew toy to four mechanical dinosaurs.

"Maybe we could ask them nicely?" Brains suggested from behind one of Hound's feet. However, it seems there's no need for that anymore. With a snort, the beasts transformed into their robot forms. At first, they thought it was a sign of aggression, and they gripped their weapons tightly.

Until one of the towering mechs _spoke_.

"_Intruders_..." The Triceratops growled, his voice rumbling from within. At this, Autobots and humans alike widened their optics and eyes in shock and disbelief. The way he spoke was very different than any Autobots or Decepticons they have encountered before. His voice is both dangerous... and ancient.

"_Why have you come here?_" The Spinosaurus asked in a raspy voice, glaring at them. Behind the two, their leader watched silently, his arms crossed.

"_Only those we deem worthy are allowed in our territory_..." The Pterosaur said with a grating voice. "_Turn back now before we make you_..."

It was no idle threat. They knew it. The four mechs are capable of crushing them, quite literally, in less than five minutes. But Cade knows that they need to ask for help in translating the glyphs on the Sphere.

"Let's lower down our weapons." He muttered next to Fowler.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yeager?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me right." Cade said. "If they see us being friendly, it will be easy for us to talk with them." Having heard him, Prowl glanced down.

"That might work." He said slowly. "But if we lower down our weapons, we won't be able to defend ourselves should the need arise." He pointed out. "They might attack us."

Cade thought over of this. He glanced at the leader of the warriors, watching silently at the back. For a very brief moment, Cade's eyes locked with his optics.

"No, they won't." Cade said softly. If his intuition is right, the warriors, especially the leader, will not harm them. He doesn't know how, but during that brief eye contact he had, he immediately knew it won't happen.

"Are you sure about this?" Fowler asked skeptically.

He nodded. "Yes."

The agent sighed. He looked at Prowl, who glanced at Hound, who shrugged and lowered his gatling gun.

"Whatever. They don't seem scary enough." With that, they lowered their weapons one by one, Cliffjumper following last. Glancing at the warriors, Cade noticed their leader had nodded slightly in approval.

"So, who wants to go first?" Crosshairs asked and looked around at them.

"I will." Cade volunteered without hesitating. Immediately, all eyes and optics turned in his direction in utter disbelief.

"He's gone mad." Brains shook his head.

"Mr. Yeager, we're very thankful that you have acted as our mediator to the Autobots," Fowler began, "but to actually put yourself in danger and talk with a group of highly volatile and unpredictable aliens is out of the question!"

"I'm afraid Blackie here is right, Cade." Hound agreed. "Leave it to us. We can't let you risk your life again. What would Tessa say if something bad happens to you?"

"Not to mention, sensei won't be pleased at all if he finds out that you were harmed." Drift added with a nod.

Cade sighed. "Guys, I really appreciate your concerns. But trust me on this. They won't hurt me." He tried to reassure them. He could understand why they don't want him to talk with the warriors. It was risky. Optimus had told them to defend him and his family, including those he considers as one. And if they fail to do that, it would be as if they failed Optimus himself. Something they can't let happen.

"Are you sure about this, Cade?" Prowl said as he gazed intently at him.

He nodded with conviction. "I am."

The Autobot tactician looked at him with such intensity it was as if he was scanning his very soul. After a while, he spoke.

"As you wish then." Prowl said.

Immediately, Hound protested. "Prowl, we can't-"

Prowl held up a hand, interrupting him. "It is the request of Cade himself. We must abide by it."

Hound grumbled under his breath, but said nothing. Beside him, Bumblebee and the rest looked at Cade with worry in their optics.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine." He smiled. "You forgot that I had fought with Lockdown."

"Yeah. But that one is a midget compared to these guys." Hound muttered.

"He was as tall as Optimus." Crosshairs reminded nonchalantly.

"Oh, shut up!" The commando snapped.

"That's enough." Prowl said. "The sooner we are done, the faster we can leave." Then he looked back at Cade. "Alright, Cade. It's up to you now."

The inventor nodded. With a deep breathe, he started to approach the warriors, raising his hands slightly in a gesture of peace. As he got closer, the towering mechs glanced at each other with perplexed looks. Finally, he stopped a few yards away. Craning his head upwards, he spoke.

"My name is Cade Yeager." He began. "We mean you no harm. See?" He gestured behind him. "Our weapons are lowered. We just want to ask for your help." Cade said. The mechs looked at him suspiciously, but didn't move.

"_What... help?_" The Triceratops rumbled slowly.

"Well, uh, you guys are the Knights of Cybertron, right?" They stiffened at this, and their suspicion grew.

"_How did you know that?_" The Spinosaurus growled.

Cade glanced behind him and noticed Wheelie frantically shaking his head and waving his hands as he hid behind Bee's feet. With a sigh, Cade turned his gaze back towards the Knights.

"Well, uh, one of us heard about you." He said nervously, hoping that they will drop the subject. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"_Which one?_" One of them asked with a growl, looking at the Autobots and CIA agents.

"Well, it's not really that important. I-"

"_**Which one?**_" The Triceratops snarled, his weapon emerging from his arm. Immediately, Prowl and the rest readied themselves for a fight. Behind the two Knights, their leader suddenly growled, catching all of their attention. With a grunt, he shook his head slowly and made a gesture with his huge arm.

Glaring at him, the Triceratop snorted and lowered his mace. He looked down at Cade and spoke.

"_Why do you wish to seek our aid?_" He asked.

Cade exhaled slowly. "We found an object engraved with Ancient Cybertronian texts. We were hoping you could translate what it says." He explained.

"_What object?_" The Pterosaur asked.

"We didn't actually brought it. But we have..." Cade trailed off and glanced at Prowl and Fowler. The two looked at each other briefly before the Autobot tactician stepped forward and projected a 3D hologram of the Sphere.

Immediately, the Knights reacted. They made a sound akin to that of shock and surprise and started to talk in a strange language only they could understand, much to the human's confusion.

"What are they saying?" One agent asked curiously. The language was unlike any other they had heard before. It was primarily composed of noises and syllables, unintelligible and unfamiliar to all of them.

"Ancient Cybertronian." Prowl answered softly. "They are speaking the language of the Primes."

Soon, the noises got louder, as if the Knights were debating over something. Meanwhile, their leader listened silently to his comrades, not speaking at all. Though it appears that he wasn't happy at what he was hearing. Suddenly, he grabbed his war club from behind him and slammed the head against the ground so hard it shook the area briefly. With a low growl, he glared at his companions, silencing them immediately. A few moments passed without anyone speaking, until at last, the Triceratops grunted.

"_So be it_, Grimlock." He grumbled. To Cade, he spoke.

"_Where is the artifact?_" He asked. Cade shifted uncertainly in his feet, glancing behind him to see Fowler shaking his head subtly.

Seriously, what's up with these guys? He thought. First, it was Wheelie. Now, it was Fowler. With another sigh, Cade answered.

"We hid it in a safe location." He said.

"_A wise move._" The Knight nodded approvingly. "_The Sphere is one of Cybertron's most prized possession; an Omega Key._" He rumbled. "_There are four of them, and when combined, can be used to harness the power of the Omega Lock._"

"Omega Lock? What's that?" Cade frowned.

"_A large structure capable of transforming any planet into one suitable for our race._" The Pterosaur behind them explained. "_It was created by the Primes themselves in the event that we need to restore Cybertron should it suffer any damages._"

"Can you help us then?" Cade asked hopefully. If what they've just said is true, then they must get the rest of the Keys before anyone else does. Especially if the reports that the terrorist group called MECH is on the move are true. However, the answer they recieved was quite unexpected.

"_We can't._" The Triceratops shook his massive head.

Cries of outrage and disappointment were soon heard, most of them coming from Hound and Cliffjumper. As for Cade, he could only stare at the Knights in confusion.

"But why?" He asked.

"_We swore an oath that we would never help others in using the Omega Keys and the Lock unless our Master commands us to. And we can never break that oath._" The Spinosaurus answered.

"But what about Cybertron?" Cade protested. "Are you going to let pass the opportunity of restoring your planet just because of an oath?" He tried to reasoned with them. Because he could see it in their optics, how they badly wanted to go against their vow to revive their homeworld.

"_We can't. Even if we wanted to, our oath is binding._" The Triceratop answered. "_Go back, humans and Autobots. You're all just wasting your time._" He murmured while glancing away.

With that, the Knights transformed back into their beast modes before lumbering through the forest, leaving Cade and the rest dumbfounded and dejected.

...

High up in the air, circling several thousand feet above them, was a MQ-1 Predator unmanned aerial drone. As the two groups finally left the clearing, it suddenly banked away to its right and sped along the afternoon sky.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we were wrong in rejecting them."<p>

The four Knights of Cybertron stood silently in the distance, watching Cade and the Autobots and humans leave.

"It is better this way, Strafe." The Triceratops said, glancing at the flyer. "You know the oath. We can't help those who seek the Keys. It is their journey alone. A journey they must take to prove their worth."

"But unless they can understand the markings, their journey cannot truly begin." Strafe countered. "You know that as well, Slug."

The Knight grunted. "It's not our problem, but theirs. Our only concern right now is to make sure they do not use it for their own greed." He glanced at their leader, leaning against a tree. "Am I right, Grimlock?"

Grimlock only grunted, not speaking at all.

"Still can't say a word?" Slug asked. The Knight Leader glared at him, making a sound akin to that of irritation.

"Fine." The Triceratop grumbled.

"What should we do then?" The Spinosaurus asked. "If they couldn't find the Keys, someone else will. We can't let that happen." He looked at his companions.

"Scorn is right. We should at least point them in the right direction." Strafe said. He looked at Slug, who looked at Grimlock.

"What is your decision?" Slug rumbled.

Beside him, Scorn and Strafe waited. With a low growl, Grimlock finally stood and approached them.

* * *

><p>The trip back into US soil was filled with silence. No one spoke, humans and mechs alike. They were tired from the long trip. But more than that, they were dejected and disappointed. Especially for the Autobots. Their hopes of restoring Cybertron were rekindled upon the discovery of the Sphere, only to be crushed once again immediately.<p>

As they finally got back into the facility the next afternoon, Crosshairs couldn't take it anymore and finally burst into a fit of outburst.

"I knew it! I knew it's just a waste of time!" He said angrily. "We should have never gone there! Should have never kept our hopes up!" He threw his submachineguns on the floor in frustration, leaving some cracks on the cement.

"Hey! Calm down, man!" Cliffjumper said.

"Oh, easy for you to say!" The marksbot snarled. "You and Prowlie have never experienced what we had! You two were just sitting on Magnus' blasted ship, doing Primus knows what while here we are on this cursed planet, getting ourselves killed by the ones we once protected!"

Cliffjumper's face quickly morphed into an angry expression. "What did you say?" He growled dangerously.

"You damn heard what I said!" Crosshairs answered with a growl of his own. Around them, the others watched them like a tennis match. "I said you and Prowl were useless!" He pointed angrily at them.

"Us? Useless?!" Cliffjumper asked furiously. "You are the one doing nothing but complain! You're the useless one!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Cade shouted as Crosshairs and Cliffjumper's voice grew louder.

"Stay out of this, Cade!" Crosshairs yelled at the inventor, grabbing another gun from his waist and pointing it at him in anger. "If not for your race, none of this would have happened to us! To Ratchet! To Leadfoot!" Immediately, all humans and mechs drew their weapons and aimed it at the green Autobot.

"Sir, please put down the gun." Fowler stated in a placating manner. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"One wrong move, pal, and we'll blow your ugly head off." Hound growled behind him, a shotgun directly at the side of Crosshairs' head. Beside him, Bumblebee has his visor lowered.

"Leave Cade-san out of this." Drift said, his katanas drawn. "It wasn't his fault that all of these had happened to us."

As for the man himself, he was calmly staring at the bot's optics. But all he could see was pain. Pain and despair. And hopelessness at their current predicament.

"Lower down your gun, Crosshairs." He said softly. "I know you're a good mech deep inside. You don't have to blame the current situation on anybody. We know how you feel. Hound and the others know how you feel."

Crosshairs laughed bitterly, his gun still pointed at him. "Oh sure you do! Your race was multiplying every day. But look at my own!" He spat with hate. "Only few of us are left. And most of them are enemies." From the corner of his eye, Cade noticed a slight movement.

"Look, we can still find a way. We can still convince them to help us." The inventor said as he kept on focusing Crosshair's attention to himself. He knew it might make matters worst, but the mech is no way near calming down.

"There's no hope!" He snarled angrily. "We will be forever stuck in this planet! Dying slowly while waiting fruitlessly for Optimus to return and-" Suddenly, he dropped his gun and howled in pain, collapsing on the floor.

"What the hell?!" He groaned. Behind him stood Prowl, holding a sleek gun.

"Non-lethal EMP." Hound muttered and lowered his weapon. "Nice one, Prowlie." The rest soon followed his example, seeing as Crosshairs is now incapacitated.

The Autobot OIC slowly approached the mech, kneeling down on one knee.

"You haven't changed a bit, Crosshairs." He shook his head slowly. "Always blaming others. Always complaining. I had thought that serving under Optimus would have change you. Clearly, I was wrong."

Still groaning in agony as electricity coursed through his frame, the marksbot spoke.

"Yeah, whatever." Crosshairs muttered.

Looking at him in pity, Prowl produced a set of giant handcuffs and proceed to restrain him, much to his surprise.

"Hey! What the hell is this for?!" He shouted angrily as he struggled.

"You're under arrest for assaulting Cade Yeager." Prowl answered as he stood up. "As such, you will be restrained and your weapons confiscated." He turned to Fowler. "Agent Fowler, I trust you have a big room to detain him?"

For a moment, the agent didn't answer. He, along with Cade and the Autobots, were shocked at the turn of events. "Yeah." He nodded. "I mean, yes we do."

Meanwhile, it seems Crosshairs was not too keen on being locked up, as he stood up quickly and approached Prowl.

"Hey! Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. "You're going to lock me up inside a human facility?"

"I am." Prowl answered. "You have threatened an innocent civilian. By our law's standards, you should have been punished already with a three-month stay in jail."

"Oh come on!" Crosshairs scowled. "Our laws were no longer valid! The council was dead long ago!""

"Correction; it's still valid since Optimus and Megatron are still alive. And they are part of that council too." Prowl said.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Crosshairs stomped his foot in frustration. "You're actually removing me from the team? You'll lose a valuable member!" He exclaimed. On one side of the room, Cliffjumper scoffed.

"A member? Yes. But a valuable member? No." The red warrior said.

"There's something you can do in order for me to revoke your punishment." Prowl said with a slight curve of his lip plates as he saw Crosshairs glaring at the red Autobot. Cade immediately understood what he's implying, and he couldn't help but smile.

"And that would be?" The paratrooper narrowed his optics suspiciously.

"Say sorry." The Autobot OIC stated calmly. Immediately, Crosshairs laughed.

"Who? To you? Never mind!" He spat. "I'd rather be locked up and-"

"Not to me." Prowl shook his head before pointing a finger in Cade's direction. "To him."

Crosshairs blinked, unsure if what he just heard was right.

"To him." He repeated. He glanced at Cade, who was smiling slightly, then to Prowl, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Fine." He grumbled as his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Cade." He told the inventor. "There. I said it. Can you release me now?" He asked in annoyance.

"What do you think, Cade?" Prowl asked him.

Cade thought for a moment before replying.

"As long as Crosshairs will say sorry to all of us, then it should be good." He said with a smirk.

"What?!" The bot cried out in disbelief. "No way!" Then he saw the looks they were giving him. "Alright! Fine. I'm sorry for being a jerk and an asshole. I'm sorry for losing myself and pointing a gun at Cade. And I"m very sorry for losing hope." He said. "Now, can you guys release me _now_?"

With a slight chuckle, Prowl finally gave in. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He mused as he approached and removed the handcuffs. Around them, the humans and Autobots finally breathed easily as the tension in the air deflated.

"Yeah, whatever." Crosshairs muttered as the metal came off. Suddenly, an agent rushed inside and shouted.

"Agent Fowler! Agent Fowler!" He called in panic.

"What is it? What is happening?" He immediately asked. Panting and catching his breath, the agent answered with a terrified expression.

"T-There's a giant mechanical two-headed Pteranodon just outside the compound!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhh! Another cliffhanger! XD<strong>

**Now, I know I changed a lot about the Dinobots. And I got a major explanation for that.**

**First of all, they are now legendary knights. They are not those unintelligent constructs from G1 anymore. They now follow a set of codes and morals. Hence, I made them smarter and able to speak. However, as you can see, I still kept their aggressive behaviour and strong personality. :)**

**As for Grimlock, there's a big reason why he was not as power-hungry as the original version. And it will be explained in the future. One thing I could tell you, when it comes to ferocity, my Grimlock is way better. :D**

**Regarding the description of their voices, I do not know if I have described them well. In fact, I don't even know if I have chosen the right one. Please give me your thoughts on this!**

**By the way, I hope you like that brief tension between Crosshairs and the gang. Personally, I have really enjoyed writing that. :D**

**Now, it's time to answer your reviews.**

_Legionary Prime**: Thanks! Personally, I love that show too. It was much darker and less convulated than G1. Plus, it has more depth. :)**_

_IHeartTFs94**: Glad you like it! Here's the update you've been waiting for!**_

_johnpatgillespie**: Thanks! :)**_

_MaddySan5926**: And as always, your support is very much appreciated!**_

_Fanatic97**: I knew that somehow, that topic will be brought out by one of you. XD Anyway, yes, he could revive them. However, I got other plans for the Matrix. And you have to continue reading in order to find out what that is. :)**_

_Jazzy the Jazz**: 1) Glad you like how I did Optimus POV. :) And as for the Elite Guard going down, I think that even with Ultra Magnus leading them, the Combaticons are still more powerful. At least, in my story. XD 2) Don't worry, Ultra Magnus and his team are going to be featured more prominently after they reappear. You'll justhave to wait a bit longer for that though.**_

_Answerthecall**: Thanks! And I promise that it will keep on getting better. :)**_

**Now, there is something I wanted to say. I just recenly found out about this and I'm pretty sure you must have too by now. I mean, it was announced way back August this year. It doesn't have anything to do with Transformers though. However, it was one of my most beloved franchise. That's why I'm posting it as part of my Author's Note. XD**

**Alright, for those who haven't heard the news yet...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURES IS RETURNING NEXT YEAR!**

**Yes, you guys have read it correctly! One of the most wonderful anime made by Japan is finally returning! And not just any digimon story! I mean a sequel to the first(and possibly even the second) series itself! With the original DigiDestined kids and their partner digimons as the main protagonists once again! *finally breaks down in tears of joy***

**Okay, sorry about that. It's just that, it was one of my favourite animes. Lots of good childhood memories. Even now, at 19 years of age, I still loved the first and second series! *starts to shed manly tears again***

**Anyway, based on the teaser trailer(yes, there is one!), it will be set during high school days where Taichi is 17 years old. Also, they will finally show all Mega digivolutions! FUCK YEAH! *starts to sing the Braveheart digivolution theme***

**I actually got the first teaser poster and it's now my avatar pic! :D Unfortunately, it's kinda too large for FanFiction. So they cut a small amount at the top. XD**

**So, to all the fans out there, to all the DigiDestined out, please spread this wonderful news!**

_Now, Again, the adventure evolves!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Alright, guys! Here's another update. Now, this one will be a bit shorter than the rest since it's just a filler chapter. However, I can guarantee that the next one will be much longer and more exciting. :)**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

><p>"Stand down! Lower your weapons!" Cade heard Fowler shouted at the soldiers currently aiming their guns at the towering mech in front of them.<p>

Shortly after finding out that one of the Knights had actually followed them, the group immediately rushed outside to witness a battalion of battle-hardened men quaking at the sight of a 100-feet tall mechanical robot staring down at them impassively.

"How the hell did he followed us?" Cliffjumper wondered. "We just left China less than two days ago!" Beside him, Hound shrugged.

"You want to know? Why don't you ask him yourself?" The commando grunted. The red Autobot warrior merely grumbled inaudibly before remaining silent. Meanwhile, the rest of the group looked at the Knight with a mixture of disbelief, hope, and slight caution. After all, he wouldn't follow them for no reasons at all. And the fact that the Sphere, or Omega Key as they called it, was inside the building behind them raises suspicion.

"_There is nothing to fear._" He spoke after seeing their looks. "_I did not came here to harm any of you._"

"Then why are you here?" Fowler asked. "I thought you guys were not supposed to help us find these Omega Keys."

"_We weren't._" The Knight nodded. "_However, our oath doesn't encompass our desire to see it._" He said with a strange gleam in his optics. Immediately, they understood what he was trying to imply, and they felt a renewed sense of hope.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Crosshairs said with newfound excitement and energy. "Let's show him the Sphere!"

"Hold it right there, buddy. We can't do that just yet." Hound said, popping his ever present bullet-cigar in his mouth.

"And why not?" Crosshairs asked, confused. Meanwhile, Cade was looking at the Knight when he quickly realized something quite obvious.

The mech stood at 100 feet or more, but the facility was _just_ 250 feet high.

With a sigh, he answered the paratrooper.

"He wouldn't fit in the entrance."

* * *

><p>"Blast it! We should've just waited here instead of following them over in China!"<p>

Several kilometers away from the facilty, two mechs were watching the scene. To the left was a short and sleek red one with wheels on his back and his alt mode's front as his chest. Beside him was a hulking mech with a dark green paint job and strong physique.

"Our orders are to follow them." His companion reminded. "You know the boss wants to track their every movement."

"I know that, Breakdown." The red one said irritably. "But I'm a medic! Not a damn spy!" He pounded the ground. "This is a waste of my awesome skill!"

Breakdown rolled his optics. "And you are forgetting that I'm a frontline warrior. But I'm not complaining."

"But that's just it!" The red mech argued. "You're a warrior! I'm not. I do not want to fight when my paint job could be scratched!" He said. And then he saw it. A tiny bit of scratch in his wrist armor, barely a foot long.

"Oh come on!" He stood up and stomped his left foot in annoyance. "I just got this fixed yesterday!" He whined as he inspected it. Beside him, Breakdown could only grumble at his partner's attitude.

"**_Knock it off, _Knock Out_._**" A feminine voice suddenly spoke. Immediately, the medic spun around in shock to look for the source of it. Then he stopped as soon as he realized that it came from the comm link.

"**Oh, it's you.**" He said with a sour look, recognizing the femme who just commed him. "**What do you want?**" He asked with displeasure as he inspected the scratch in his armor again. Beside him, Breakdown glanced up.

"Who's that?" He inquired.

"Mr. Conehead's little assassin." Knock Out answered with a roll of his optics. Chuckling in amusement, the femme spoke again.

"**_If I were you, I'll watch my mouth. Otherwise, you might find yourself not being able to use it anymore._**" She said sweetly.

Knock Out scoffed. "**And how will you do that?**"

"_**Look at your left shoulder.**_" She answered. With a frown, the Decepticon medic complied and was stunned to see a tiny mechanical spider staring at him menacingly.

"_**See what I mean?**_" She said smugly.

Knock Out rolled his optics, unaffected by her threat. "**Whatever. What do you want anyway?**" He asked.

"_**Nothing. Just checking if you two idiots are doing your job.**_" She replied. "**_After all, Lord Galvatron is not too keen on failure. Why, while watching you complain about your appearance, I am on the other side of the country doing my mission._**" She said proudly.

Slightly put off by that, Knock Out thrust his hand near the mech spider in his shoulder.

"**Is that proof enough for you?**" He snapped.

"**_What's with the hostility?_**" She asked innocently. "_**I'm just doing what I was told to do.**_"

With a grumble, Knock Out crouched down and sighed. "**Is that all? We're kinda busy here if you must know.**"

"**_Actually, that's not all._**" She anwered cheerfully. "_**Lord Galvatron wants you guys to abort your current mission and do something else.**_"

"WHAT?!" The medic cried out in disbelief, prompting Breakdown to quickly shove his large hand against his mouth. After making sure that no one had heard them, Knock Out answered. "**After getting my paint job ruined, he is seriously telling us that?**"

"**_Tell that to him if you want._**" The femme said. "_**As for me, I'll follow whatever he says.**_"

Grumbling once again, Knock Out spoke. "**Fine. What does he want this time?**" He asked. With a soft chuckle, the femme replied.

"_**How do you guys like the idea of treasure hunting?**_"

* * *

><p>Transporting a radioactive alien artifact on a safe location is easy. Taking it out from a sealed and secured container to be shown to a mech standing 100 feet tall was different.<p>

That's what Cade thought once they were done. Since the Knight, or Strafe as he had finally introduced himself, wouldn't be able to come inside the building, they were forced to take out the Sphere on the open. Now, here they were, with a battalion of soldiers and personnel all wearing protective suits. Fortunately, he was given one too. Though he could tell that it wasn't as comfortable as he thought it would be.

"Is this really neccessary?" He sighed. Not a minute after donning the suit, he immediately wished that he had just stayed back inside the building and watched them from a window.

"Unless you want to wake up with a pair of wings sprouting from your back." Crosshairs shrugged.

"Or shoot lasers from your eyes." Hound added.

"You might also turn into a big green monster if you are lucky." Wheelie said. "Or-"

"Guys, enough." Cade interrupted them with another sigh. "I got it. Okay?"

Chuckling in amusement, the bots watched as the Sphere was finally placed in front of Strafe.

The Knight didn't move for a few minutes, merely gazing at it intently. Finally, he knelt on one knee and slowly brushed his fingers against its surface.

"_You are all fortunate, humans and Autobots,_" Strafe spoke, "_for you have found this particular Key._" He said as he gently lifted it up.

"Why? What is special about that?" Cade asked curiously.

"_This is the Master Key for the Omega Lock. Without this, even if you possess the other three, the Lock wouldn't activate._" Strafe answered. Suddenly, the Sphere began to glow in his hand. With a low hum, it slowly floated up, spinning in his palm.

"Wow!" Wheelie muttered in awe.

The Sphere then started to spin faster as the brightness grew, until at last, a beam of energy shot upwards into the sky. At its tip, three tendrils of blue light erupted and traveled in different directions before disappearing into the horizon.

"What the hell is that?" Hound cried in shock.

As the energy was being fired into the sky, a series of blue dots began to appear on the Sphere's surface. Up in the heavens, the three tendrils of light appeared once again and returned to where they had erupted. With another hum, the Sphere emitted smaller beams of light, making it look like a ball studded with needles. Slowly, some kind of force field started to form around the Omega Key. After a while, it stopped and the Key was now encased entirely in bright blue light. In three different points, a red beam and dot was glowing.

No one spoke for a moment, too stunned and awed at what just transpired. Until at last, Cade stepped forward.

"What did just happened?" He asked. With a slight shift of his feet, Strafe spoke.

"_Tell me, human. What do you see?_" The Knight said.

"I don't know." Cade frowned. All he could see was a globe of energy surrounding the artifact with small lines forming shapes in it while three red dots were visible on different parts of it. However, as he took a closer inspection, he realized something.

Some of the lines were forming what looks like an _exact copy_ of the entire Asian continent. There's also Europe. And North America as well as Russia and Antartica. In fact, every continent were there. If that's the case, then the globe of energy was actually the Earth itself. And if that was the Earth...

"My God..." Cade whispered as it hit him. "It's a _map_." There's no denying it. The Omega Key was projecting a map of the world. And as he saw it, there were also a series of numbers and letters beside the red dots.

A coordinate... But of what?

Apparently, Crosshairs has the same question in his processors when he asked Strafe.

"A map? Of what?" The paratrooper frowned. And even as he said it, Cade somehow knew what the answer will be. With a reverent expression, the Knight answered.

"_It is a map... revealing the locations of all other Omega Keys._"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was short. XD<strong>

**Regarding the "Master" Key, I decided to add my own twist on it to add more spice to the story itself. Hope you guys like it!**

**And yes, I included more Primeverse characters. :D**

**Now, time to answer your reviews.**

_Dark Maiden95**: Thanks! I actually thought it was a good reimagining of the Dinobots history. :) And I'm glad that you loved that part about Crosshairs. :D**_

_IHeartTFs94**: Thank you! Hope you will like that bit about Knock Out in this one as well. :)**_

_MaddySan5926**: Don't worry, the next chapters will be more awesome! Sorry for this short one though.**_

_Answerthecall**: HELL YEAH! :D Actually, ever since I learned about Digimon Adventures Tri, I started to listen once again to Butterfly and Braveheart everyday. XD**_

_KingKari**: Thank you! :)**_

_Legionary Prime**: 1) I think it's only right that I gave them a backstory since MB didn't give them one. XD 2) I'm excited to see that story soon. :)**_

**And that's it! Sorry for this short filler. Hopefully, I could finish the next one earlier and post it on or before Christmas Day. But no promises! :D**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
